The Dream Team Plus Two
by Roses Are Ashes
Summary: The heartwrenching story of Draco and his quest for true love and finding the real reason why Ron enjoys wearing his underwear on his head! And finding out that Snape is actually a...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Stupid Git

Hogwarts had only let out two weeks ago, but Hermione already missed Ron and Harry. "I wish Harry would call, but the Dursleys probably won't let him," she said out loud as she curled up in a chair with a book. Although it was a sunny day, Hermione didn't feel like going outside. She had just flipped open her book and began reading: _Chapter 1- It was raining and it was like all the-_ when the doorbell rang. Hermione got up to answer it, but her mom beat her to it.

"Wow, Hermione, look at this bouquet someone left for you! I didn't get a bouquet of flowers when I was 15! Lucky you… funny," Hermione's mother trailed off, "you'd think someone would be here to make sure you got it." Hermione looked at the flowers, a bouquet of about 35 daffodils and one rose.

"Who could've sent them, dear?" asked Mrs. Granger, "Daffodils aren't in season and if they were, they still look awfully fresh. Try to find a card."

"There's just this," Hermione said, holding up a card that had her name written in emerald green letters. "Oh, no! They're wilting! I better put them in some water!" As Hermione walked back in, she thought, "Maybe they're from Viktor, or maybe Ron, no, Ron wouldn't do that, or maybe Harry…" as she thought this, her heart gave a little jump, "No, he likes stupid Cho Chang…"

About a week later, there was the exact same bouquet of daffodils except there were two roses in it, lying on her porch. Her name was written in silver though. "Well dear, you obviously have a secret admirer. Who could it be?" inquired Mrs. Granger.

"I don't know… maybe it's Ron or-" her heart leaped yet again, "-Harry. It could possibly be Viktor- you remember him don't you?"

"Of course, who could forget Viktor," replied Mrs. Granger.

"I know!" said Hermione, "since these flowers came a week apart, maybe we'll find out next week."

The next week came and yet again just the flowers were lying on her porch; 33 daffodils and 3 roses. The same thing happened the next week and the next until about the middle of July.

The doorbell rang loudly. "Hmm, time for my weekly bouquet I guess." Hermione walked to the door and opened it. This time someone was standing there with the flowers. It was someone she didn't particularly want to see standing on her front porch when her parents were gone. "Uh… hi…" he said, blushing slightly, "Didn't think you'd get the door that fast…"

"What are YOU doing here?" said Hermione; " It's just not enough for you to torment me constantly at school, is it? You make my life miserable at school, so now you've decided to torture at HOME! So now instead of putting up with you for part of the year I have to put up with you all year! Are you some sort of STALKER or WHAT? How did you get my address? Do you think I enjoy being tortured by you, DRACO?"

" God, Granger don't get all hissy," Draco replied, irritated, "Why did I even bother… I knew this was going to happen. KNEW IT! Here." He shoved a card and the flowers at her and turned on his heel. "Why did I even try?" he muttered as he walked away.

Hermione took the flowers inside along with the card. "Hmm… should I burn them or just pitch them?" she wondered, " Might as well read the stupid card." She sat down and viciously tore out the letter.

Dear Hermione,

You're probably going to wonder why I showed up at your door and why I bothered to write this. You know what I'm also wondering why I bothered to write this. Especially since you probably wish I was dead and hate my guts.I thought I should start this out with an apology. I'm sorry I made fun of your family on many occasions, sorry I called you a Mudblood (even though Ron chucking up slugs was pretty funny), hoping you would get killed by the basilisk (my father finally told me what it was), sorry I made your teeth grow (a good thing came out of that right?), I'm sorry that I made fun of your friends, and I'm sorry for anything that I may have done or said over the past five years. Yes, that does include my many impersonations I have done of you without your knowledge (although they are rather good).

Turns out that the entire time I was bullying you was because I was jealous of the fact that you are a REALLY great witch and I like you. So by insulting you I a) convinced myself that I was too good for you and b) picked up a girlfriend, stupid, ugly (even uglier than Umbridge) Pansy Parkinson I finally figured out I liked you in the third year and I wanted to distract myself from thinking about you by dating another girl and told myself a pureblood shouldn't even be friends with a Muggle-born.

Well Pansy turned out to be a total waste of my time, so I decided that this summer I would try to at least become friends with you (maybe more?). So, I started by sending you daffodils thinking that you would figure out it was me through the green and silver ink and the fact that daffodils are part of the narcissus family (hint, hint). It took me hours and hours of talking to my parents. My mother doesn't care too much if my friends and girlfriends are purebloods or not; it's my father whose all uptight about that. I finally convinced him though. I told him you were an excellent student and could possibly help my grades (I lied) in Transfiguration and Charms since you're awesome at that. He finally said yes, not because he changed his mind about half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles, but because I annoyed the heck out of him. So now I'm sitting at my desk, writing this note/letter or whatever you want to call it and wondering if you would say yes if asked you out. Or maybe if you would just be my friend. Just send an owl or something, use your cat if you have to, just send me an answer to this. It can be anything like "Yeah, sure whatever" or "YOU ARE A STUPID GIT AND I LOATHE BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS YOU" just as long as it's an answer.

-Draco

"Well,he is a stupid GIT thinking I'd go out with HIM! Well, at least he has a sense of humor," Hermione said out loud. Then she started thinking of all the qualities she liked about Draco: his pretty silvery blonde hair, those icy gray eyes (she got chills thinking about those), his smile was kind of pretty and he was smart with a great sense of humor when he wasn't making fun of people. "Oh well, what could it hurt to say yes? My feelings maybe! I'll ask Harry… no, Ron… no, I can't get a good answer from them." Hermione said.

"A good answer for what?" Mrs. Granger's voice startled Hermione.

"N-n-nothing…" Hermione stuttered as she hastily shoved the letter out of sight.

"Ok… if you're sure," replied her mother.

Hermione got a sheet of notebook paper and began writing- 

_Dear Draco_- "No, that won't work… to affectionate…" Hermione scribbled it out- _Draco you stupid git- _"To mean even for him…" She scribbled that one out too- _Yo, Draco whaddup dawg?_- "Naahh…" She scribbled it out again. Finally, she figured it out-

_Draco,_

Haha. Very funny joke. I thought it was hysterical, so now I'm going to send it to Ron, Harry, all my Muggle friends, and Pansy.

_-Hermione_

P.S. You ARE a stupid git and as much as I dislike breathing the same air as you it can't be helped unless you died. So hurry up!

Hermione scribbled out the last part. She wrote his name on the front and was all ready to mail it when she realized she didn't have an owl and the Malfoys most likely didn't receive letters by the Muggle post. So following Draco's advice, she tied the letter to Crookshanks' neck. "Take this to Malfoy Manor," she told Crookshanks.

"You WHAT?" Lucius Malfoy roared, " Oh smart thing to do Draco… just my luck to have a complete idiot for a son-" he mimed ringing a door and in a slightly higher voice- "Hi, this is Draco and I want to know if you would go out with me even though I made you look like a complete-"

"That's ENOUGH Lucius. I think what Draco did was fairly brave, especially considering how you teased and harassed her for the passed 5 years…" Narcissa stated.

"Harrassed is a bit strong, don't you think, mum?" Draco asked.

" From what I read in the little letter-" Narcissa began.

"YOU WROTE HER A LETTER!" Lucius shouted before laughing, " You-wrote-her- a-letter. Good job! That is the-"

"As I was saying," Narcissa sniffed, "You definitely harassed her and if you-"

"YOU READ MY LETTER!" Draco shouted, "THAT WAS PRIVATE!"

"And your diary is quite interesting, too," Narcissa teased, " 'Hermione is so sexy when she wears her hair down' or 'Harry Potter should just-' Oh, hello kitty, how did you get in here?"

"CROOKSHAAAAANKS!" Draco bounded over to him, startling the poor cat. He untied the note and read it.

"… '...going to send it to Ron, Harry… and PANSY!… P.S. You are a stupid git… HEY!" Draco said indignantly, " Hmphh…I thought she would come up with a better answer."

"Let me see," Lucius said.

"No!" Draco retorted.

"Let me see!"

"NO!"

"Give it to me!"

"DAD! IT'S-"

"Don't YOU SHOUT AT ME!"

"Who's shouting at who? 'Cause I think- MUM!"

Narcissa had stealthily snatched the letter from Draco's hand, "Thank you dear! Blahblahblah… oh, so she thinks you're a git and hates breathing the same air as you. Hmm… maybe she wouldn't if you brushed your teeth more often-"

"MUM!"

"If she hates you that much, maybe you should-" Narcissa began.

"-jump in a bottomless pit," Lucius interrupted.

"How would that help?" Draco asked.

"Well, when you fall in a bottomless pit," Lucius stated, "You die of starvation."

"Oh."

Later up in Draco's room, he was furiously scribbling on a piece of paper.

Dear Hermione,

Please don't send this to Pansy or Potter Or Weasley. Will you please, please, PLEASE say yes? You get to see my house! (Ooooh!) Did you know that if you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation? (Just found that out!) PLEASE WRITE BACK! MY SUMMER IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY BORING! (Especially since my dad ACCIDENTALLY killed my pet rabbit, I did have a ferret but I really didn't want it after fourth year)

-Draco

P.S. I will hyperventilate and drown myself if you say no. NO, I AM NOT LYING!

P.P.S. I will hyperventilate and jump around my room screaming if you say yes.

"Oh, Hermione, you've got mail." Mrs. Granger handed Hermione a letter, "Here you go."

Hermione ripped it open. She scanned it quickly and as she finished she said, "Whoa is he random! Well, duh you die of starvation, 'cause it's not like you'll die from the impact of hitting the bottom. Draco had a FERRET and a RABBIT!"

"Who's Draco?"

"Never mind, mom."

As soon as her mom left, Hermione got a sheet of paper and wrote:

Draco,

Would you really hyperventilate and run around screaming? I would pay a lot of money to see you do that. Of course you would starve falling in a bottomless pit, I mean, it's not like you'd die from the impact of hitting the bottom. You had a FERRET and a RABBIT? What were their names and, please don't tell me you killed your ferret because if you did the answer to your question would be no.

-Hermione

As soon as she finished this, Hedwig came swooping in and dropped a letter on the floor. She perched on the windowsill and began to preen herself.Hermione picked up the letter and opened it,

Dear Hermione,

Sorry it took me ages to write. I've been really busy. You'll never guess what happened! I got a letter from Cho and she asked me if I wanted to go out with her over the summer, so obviously I said yes. She's fantastic, even more than I imagined! Of course, she'll never be as good as you!

Anyway I hope you've been having fun this summer so far. I went to Ron's house for a while but I'm back on crummy Privet Drive now. Oh well, maybe I'll visit you later this summer. Anyway, I've got to go, I'm supposed to meet Cho at the movie theater!

See you,

Harry

"Fine! That solves it!" Hermione said, "I'll say yes to Draco! And it's all your fault Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- That Car Just Hit a Tree 

"What the- oh! I know whose owl that is… it's stupid Potter's! Why would he send me a letter?" Draco picked up the letter that Hedwig had dropped. "YAY! It's from Hermione… blahblah… P.S. Sure I'll go out with you. GO OUT WITH ME! YAY! WOOHOO! ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT! WHEEEE! HAHA! EAT THAT POTTER!"

"Draco, is it possible for you to be ANY louder?" Lucius asked.

"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Draco chanted.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"SHE DID-YIPPEEE!"

"And who's she- oh yeah Permoninny or something like that," Lucius mumbled.

"Hermione, dad and seriously, you're going to need to get that right, especially if she comes over and this time please try NOT to perform illegal and unforgivable and dangerous and unique and just plain QUEER spells on my friends," Draco said.

"You have friends?"

"You hexed Crabbe, remember? You changed him into a lobster."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that one." Lucius turned slightly pink.

"One problem though…"

"What?" Lucius asked.

"She wants to know the name of my rabbit, the one that you named and-"

Lucius gasped, "You can't tell her it's name was-"

"Fluffykins?" Narcissa said with her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah, some Dark wizard you are. 'Oh, I'll hex a couple muggles, torture a few Mudbloods and get a white bunny and name it Fluffykins.' Way to go… I mean really way to go."

"Yeah well… it was fluffy."

"So why didn't you name it something decent like Fluffy Kapow or Fluffy Fangs of Death, but no-"

" Fluffy Fangs of Death!" Draco snorted, " Nice…"

"Hi," Hermione said as she answered the door.

"Hey Hermione!" Amy, Hermione's Muggle friend was standing at the door, "I hooked you up with an awesome guy!" She brushed her brown hair out of her face, "He's really cute. I can bring him over later tonight!"

"Well… thanks and all but uh, I think I have a guy right now…" Hermione stuttered.

"No way! You told me you were to shy to ask a guy out!"

"Well, he asked me…"

As she said this, a green Mercedes drove by and hit a tree.

"Hey, uh, that car just hit a tree." Amy said.

"Really?" Hermione said somewhat sarcastically. "I hope they have insurance," she added, "That's an expensive car. We should go see if they're ok."

"True 'dat!"

"True that."

Hermione and Amy turned to go down to the car and as they did, a tall, lean figure got out of the car.

"Well, we hit a tree," he said, "Should we fix it now or just wait?"

Then Hermione recognized him; it was Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa stepped out from the passenger side and then Draco calmly opened the back door and strolled out as if his father had just elegantly parallel parked instead of smashing into an oak tree.

"I told you, you should have let Arthur Weasley give you directions on how to drive. I told you!" Narcissa said, "Or you should have let me drive. I told you I know how!"

"Um… are you all okay?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm… let's think. My dad has just succeeded in totaling a brand-new Jaguar and the tree is now crooked, so I'd say we're not," Draco drawled, "Oh and did I mention this isn't the first Mercedes? It's the sixth!"

"You obviously drove here then," Hermione said.

"No, Granger we flew, it's just that our brooms just happen to be shaped like a-"

"Shut UP! My friend's not a-"

"Woohoo for her."

"Alright," Lucius said, "I can fix this one! All I have to do is-" He started to get out his wand.

Hermione coughed.

"You children go in a house or play hide and seek or something. Just get away from the car!" Narcissa said.

"Is that kid's dad drunk or on drugs or something?" Amy whispered.

"No, not really," Hermione said. Just as she finished saying that, the Jaguar burst into flames.

"Can you fix it?" Draco said.

"No!" Lucius and Narcissa said simultaneously.

"Draco, uh, what are you doing?" Draco was fooling around with the toaster, obviously enjoying the part where the toast shot out of it.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"I just, uh, don't want you to get electrocuted or anything."

"Elecky what? BURN, YOU STUPID THING, BURN! WAHAHA! FIRE!" The toast had now caught on fire. Amy was speechless. All she could do was stare at Draco; obviously thinking the whole family was on drugs. Outside Hermione could hear shouts of "_Reparo!" _"_Lucius, my dress is on fire!" _and_ "OKAY, HOLD ON!" "You stupid idiot, put it OUT!"_

"Right…" Amy began, "Are your parents okay out there? Those ARE your parents aren't they?"

"No, they're really my great, great grandparents... OF COURSE, they're my parents." Draco said.

Hermione could see that Draco and Amy were not going to get along. Amy obviously thought Draco's whole family was insane and Draco was obviously thinking Amy was a complete loser, being a Muggle above all else.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk you out in the living room?" Amy asked.

"Uh, sure. Draco stay here and, uh, don't hurt yourself!"

Once out in the living room, Amy asked, "Who is THAT?"

Hermione meekly replied, "The guy I was telling you about."

"What is up with him?

"Just ask him yourself," Immediately, Hermione regretted saying this. Draco might hex Amy or something.

"Fine," Amy said, "Hey you! Mental boy get in here!"

"Are you talking to me?" said Draco, "because my name is DRACO not Mental Boy, you stupid, filthy, little-"

"OK, Draco that's enough." Hermione interrupted.

"What is your problem, DRACO?" Amy added extra emphasis on the Draco part.

Draco took a deep breath, "Well, you see, I met a possum."

"No, seriously, what is your problem?" Hermione could tell Amy was getting ticked off.

"What's yours?" Draco sure knew how to push people's buttons.

"I don't HAVE one; unlike you and your MENTAL family."

"I dare you to say that again, Muggle," Draco growled.

"Fine," said Amy, "Your entire family's mental. Including YOU!"

Draco yanked out his wand, "You are never going to EVER say that again."

"Oooh, whatcha you gonna do? Stab me with your little twig?"

"Oh, much, much worse. In fact what I'm going to do will make you wish I was hitting you with a chainsaw," he sighed, "but I'm not allowed to use one. It's a Muggle device… Oh well. _Cru-_" He stopped with his wand in midair. "Uh, Hermione, is it okay if I torture your stupid little friend into insanity?"

It took all of Hermione's self-control to keep her from tackling Draco and knocking him senseless with a lamp. "What do you think, you stupid git? Would I let you torture Harry? No… Then why would I-"

"Okay, okay I get your point even though you wouldn't let me torture Harry because he's your little boyfriend." Hermione blushed, "You, Muggle person-" he pointed at Amy, "Remember, I'm wathing- I mean watching- you."

"Whatever. Bye, Hermione. I'll see you later." Amy said angrily as she waved and walked out the door.

"You're WATHING her?" Hermione asked.

"I have a slight speech problem," Draco said coolly.

"HEY! The car's fixed!" Lucius said cheerily.

"No thanks to your father," Narcissa said to Draco.

"I did all of it!" Lucius replied indignantly.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"DID TOO!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy, do you, uh, want something to drink?" Hermione asked in a meek voice.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Just an ice water, thanks," said Narcissa.

"Well," began Hermione, " we have iced tea, milk, diet iced tea, lemon crystal light, strawberry kiwi crystal light, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Sprite, diet Sunkist, grape soda, grape juice, sparkling grape juice, grape flavored water, grape Gatorade and grape kool-aid, grape crystal light, and grape slushies."

"Whoa!" Draco said, "How long did it take you to memorize that?"

"I hope you like grapes," Narcissa said.

"Uh, just, uh, some iced tea," Lucius stuttered. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Grape Gatorade, I guess,"

"Alright," Hermione turned and walked into the kitchen. "Ok," she thought to herself, "when will my mom be home and when can I get Draco and Mr. Death Eater out of my living room!" She walked back in with the drinks. "Here you go! I'll be right back, I just need to make a telephone call." The Malfoys gave her a blank stare. "You know-" she motioned like she was talking on the phone, "oh, never mind!"

Hermione dialed her mom's phone number than stopped. "Hmm," a grin crept across her face. She dialed again.

" 'Lo?"

"Can I speak to Harry?"

"Who is this?"

"Uh, this is his teacher who is ten years older than him and just graduated from college."

"Oh-_HARRY!"_

"_What, DUDLEY?"_

"_PHONE! IT'S YOUR TEACHER!"_

"Uh… Hello, professor?" It was so good to hear Harry's voice again even if he did sound nervous.

"No. This is Hermione, stupid."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Guess who's in my living room!"

"Who?"

"I SAID GUESS HARRY!"

"Professor Snape in a pink tutu and he's making out with Professor Sprout."

"Nice try," Hermione groaned.

"Than who?" Harry replied.

"Guess again."

"Fine… uh… Lord Voldemort is in your living room dressed in a pink prom dress drinking tea with your mum and he's sticking out his pinkie."

"Why are you obsessed with pink, Harry?"

"Why are you obsessed with grapes?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who's in your living room?"

"Dra- HEY! You didn't guess three times!"

"Fine. Dra-dra- DRACO Malfoy's in your living room eating birthday cake that he found under your sofa."

"Well, you almost got it. Draco Malfoy and Lucius AND Narcissa are all sitting in my living room-"

"-Plotting to kill you." Harry finished.

"No. It's a long story. Do you just want to come over?"

"Sure. I'll fly there. Bye."

"Bye, Harry." Hermione smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Fluffykins: a story of a white bunny 

Ding-dong! "Hey! What do ya' know! Someone's at the door!" Hermione said with a somewhat forced grin, "Sorry I was in the kitchen so long."

"No problem," Draco said who was staring at the television, "Is this a VT?"

"Erm…no," Hermione said as she turned toward the door, "That's a TV."

"Hi, Hermione," Harry shoved his glasses up a bit and smoothed down his hair, only to have it come up again.

"Hey, do you want to come inside?" Hermione asked in a nervous voice.

"Why do you sound nervous?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not!" Hermione replied a little too quickly as she rushed Harry inside.

"Hey, Potter. Where's Weasley?" A familiar voice drawled. Draco sat up and got off the couch he had been lounging on, "Long time, no see."

"Wish it was longer," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, go jump in a bottomless pit," Draco said in an exasperated voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MALFOY?" Harry yelled.

"Which one?" Lucius looked up from the book he was reading, "There are three; although, Narcissa and I didn't say anything."

"Hermione, what IS going on?" Harry whirled on her.

"Well, you see… uh…" Hermione began, "They're… He's…"

"We're going out, Potter." Draco stated in a flat voice.

Harry looked at Draco and stared at him as if he were wearing nothing but his underwear and was singing, "I'm a Little Teapot".

"Yeah, you heard me. Hermione and I are going out."

"Did you- did you," Harry stuttered, "did you…" He found his voice, "Did you just call her Hermione?"

"No," Draco replied sarcastically, "I called her Bob, idiot."

"You can't be," Harry, said, "Hermione, is it true?"

"Yeah, it is. Don't tell Ron though." Hermione said quietly,

"Don't tell RON?" Harry said loudly, "One of my best friends is going out with one of my worst enemies and you tell me not to tell RON?"

"Aww…" Lucius said, "So in order to make it that both of your best friends are going with your worst enemies, does that mean the Dark Lord and Ron Weasley have to go out now? Or is Hermione the lucky one to go out with him next?" When he saw Harry's glare he added, "Sorry, couldn't help that."

"Obviously," Narcissa replied, shooting a glare in Lucius's direction as she sat down on the couch. "Hello, Harry. Draco's told me a lot about you. In fact-"

"Mum, that's enough," Draco said hurriedly.

"Harry," Hermione was practically hysterical, "He's really not that bad so far and I asked you over instead of Ron so you two could have-"

"-A duel?" Draco interrupted at the same time Harry said, "Hand to hand combat?"

"NO!" Hermione said, "I wanted you two to get know each other."

Draco and Harry sat glaring at each other for a couple seconds and Draco looked ready to yank out his wand when Lucius said, "Did you know Draco had a rabbit?"

"Dad!" Draco moaned.

"You had a rabbit?" Harry turned to look at Lucius, "What other secrets are you hiding?"

" 'Secrets am I hiding?' That was random." Draco replied.

"Back to the rabbit," Lucius said, "It-"

"Maybe I should tell this story," Narcissa interrupted.

"Fine," Lucius grumbled.

"Well, when Draco was coming home from his first year at Hogwarts, we decided to get him a present," Narcissa began, "Since he liked animals-"

"You LIKE ANIMALS!" Harry gasped.

"Oh, shut it Potter!" Draco answered.

"ANYWAY," Narcissa continued, "Since he liked animals, we decided to get Draco a rabbit-

"A fluffy, white one…" Lucius muttered.

"Yes, a fluffy white one," Narcissa repeated, "That Lucius promptly decided to name-"

"MY, MY, LOOK AT THE TIME!" Lucius said loudly, getting up from his chair.

"Fluffykins." Narcissa finished.

"Fluffykins?" Hermione stared at Lucius who was halfway out the door, who blushed and offered the lame excuse of, "Well, it was fluffy." Then she turned to look at Harry who was laughing hysterically.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Hi mum," Hermione said guiltiliy. Lucius turned around somewhat surprised and Narcissa got up to greet her. Draco was on the other side of the room breathing heavily and obviously contemplating whether it would be all right if he stunned Harry. Harry was still laughing but he was slowly managing to gather control of himself.

"Hi," Narcissa strode up to Hermione's mom, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy and that's my husband, Lucius, and the boy standing in the corner is my son, Draco. I hope we're not intruding, Hermione just invited us in-" she winked at Hermione. She obviously didn't want to explain that they were wizards and their Jaguar had hit their tree. "-For a while. She and Draco know each other from school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hello again, Harry. Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Hermione's mom said genuinely pleased to meet Narcissa and her somewhat abnormal husband and son.

"No thank you, we must be going." Narcissa replied, "I'm awfully sorry, but Lucius and I have an, er, appointment."

"Oh well, stop by anytime. Goodbye!" Mrs. Granger waved to them as the Malfoys walked to their car.

"Bye Hermione," Draco turned to leave but stopped, "Come to my house sometime? I'll give you directions."

"Sure," Hermione gave him a smile, "See you, then."

"I should be going too," Harry got up, "Bye Mrs. Granger. See you later, Hermione. Meet a killer possum, Malfoy."

"A'ight. I will." Draco said with a grin, "Go fall in a bottomless pit and die of starvation, Potter," and he smiled and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Valentines to himself 

The summer went by quickly now that Hermione had someone to hang out with who understood her "world". She visited Draco's house and got lost in the process, only to wind up in Lucius' study. It took her several hours to be found by a very startled Lucius. Draco went to the beach with her and she discovered he was an excellent swimmer and could play beach volleyball, sort of. They double-dated with Harry and Cho, who was starting to get along a little better with Draco. Then on the train back to Hogwarts…

"We should buy more Frogs," Ron said as he grabbed the last Chocolate Frog, "We should really buy more Frogs."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Especially since YOU ate them all."

"You ate five," Ron argued.

"Well, you ate ten! We were supposed to get five each."

"Honestly," Hermione said, " if you two are going to fight incessantly, I'm going to go to another compartment. In fact, I think I will. Bye, see you all later." She got up and slid the door shut.

"Was 'er pwobwem?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Hermione walked down the narrow hallway to another compartment and opened the door.

"Ooh, look it's chipmunk girl!" a voice said. Immediately, Hermione regretted her decision. Pansy Parkinson still called her "chipmunk girl" every opportunity she got even though the incident had happened two years ago. Draco had hit her in the mouth with a spell that made her teeth grow.

"Uh, hi. How was your summer, Pansy?" Hermione asked weakly, then noticing a large girl next to Pansy she added, "Hello, Millicent."

"Well, what do you want?" Pansy demanded, "Just 'cause you're a prefect doesn't mean you can barge in on us. You can't take points from us, yet. Why don't you just-"

"Hi, Hermione," Draco smiled, "D'you want to come in?" He gestured to an empty seat next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere in sight. Hermione wondered where they were, "-Crabbe and Goyle went to go get more food," Draco said as if reading her thoughts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pansy screeched, "YOU REALIZE THIS IS HERMIONE GRANGER YOU'RE INVITING IN?"

"Oops, I didn't realize this was Hermione Granger, I thought it was Professor Flitwick," Draco said in an angry voice, "Of course, I know it's Hermione, idiot. Deal with it!" He was turning a slight shade of pink, "Just because you have problems with her doesn't mean no one from Slytherin can like her."

"You don't," Pansy sniffed. Hermione was just standing in the door, wondering if she should leave. Pansy obviously wasn't too happy, but Millicent looked oblivious to the fact that Hermione was there.

"You know what," Hermione said in a false cheery voice, "I'll just go."

"No," Draco got up, "You can stay here. If anyone else has a problem with it the can _leave_-" He glared at Pansy, "Crabbe and Goyle can sit over there," pointing to two seats towards the back.

"Okay, as long as it's alright," Hermione said meekly. She sat down next to Draco, who, she noticed, smelled like cinnamon. Crabbe and Goyle came in with armfuls of food, and, when they noticed one of their seats were occupied, they looked confused and just stared around the room until Draco showed them where they could sit. The entire time, Hermione's stomach was in knots and she thought one of them would come over and strangle her.

She, Draco, and, oddly, Millicent, had a lively conversation about the teachers at school.

"Lockhart was a self-absorbed lying git," Hermione announced.

"He probably kissed himself good night!" Draco laughed.

"He probably wrote valentines to himself," Millicent said, giggling. Meanwhile, Pansy sat and sulked the entire trip.

Hermione looked out the window to watch the landscape pass by for a while, and when she turned around, Draco had dozed off. She sat and watched him sleep for a while, studying his face.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes," a loudspeaker blared. Draco stirred and finally, stretched. He turned around to face Hermione and a look of surprise passed over his face.

"ACK!" he shouted and jumped, but quickly calmed down, " Sorry, I forgot you were here. You startled me." He blushed and got up, "We should be there." Hermione listened and could hear voices of students getting off.

"We better go," she said, "Pansy left a few minutes before you woke up, along with Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle." She walked out and followed Draco.

"OY! HERMIONE!" Hermione heard Ron's voice as she stepped out onto the platform. She saw him waving at her. She grabbed Draco's hand and led him over.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Draco inquired, "I mean, the guy would love to kill me and then burn my body, all while singing 'The Barney Song'."

"Ron's a jerk at first," Hermione said remembering her first year at Hogwarts, "But he's sweet once you get to know him. Sort of like you." Draco cocked his head to one side, "Like me?"

"Yeah," Hermione said softly, "Like you." Ron and Harry were walking towards them and Hermione said loudly to them over the buzz of students, "Hello, Ron, Harry! Have you seen Hagrid, yet?" Ron walked up to her then stopped.

"No we haven't-" he stopped, "WHAT THE BLOODY IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" He looked at Draco he were a spider, fear and hatred, "Hermione, what's the big deal? Where were you?"

"With him," she pointed at Draco.

"MALFOY?" Ron spat out, "YOU DITCHED US FOR MALFOY?"

"Well, hallo there Harry, Hermione, Ron… and Malfoy?" A gruff voice said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to see Hagrid. She promptly hugged him, leaving Draco and Ron staring at each other with a mix of loathing and fury.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Hermione said happily, "I missed you!"

"Well, those two obviously aren't glad to see each other," Hagrid replied gesturing to Draco and Ron, "Someone ought ter pull 'em apart before they TEAR each other apart." Hagrid turned and faced Harry, "And how are ya?"

"Great! I have so much to tell you about!" Harry said, "There's Cho, I gotta go! Hey, that rhymed!" He dashed off to Cho and much to Hermione's disgust, kissed her.

"Well then," Hagrid muttered. Speaking louder, he turned to Hermione, "Come visit me today after yer first lessons, okay?" Hagrid walked off to gather the first years.

"Come on, you two!" Hermione dragged Ron and Draco off to a boat, "The feast'll be over before we even get there."

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, "And Draco'll be dead before we get there."

"Don't be so sure, Weasley," Draco snarled.

"Oh, you two are so immature," Hermione turned around, "Can we just get there in peace?" The only reply she got was a grunt from Ron and a shrug from Draco.

The Sorting Hat began its song, which no one could catch except for the end:

_And Hufflepuff sure know their stuff,_

_Gryffindors will not be bores_

_Here at_

_Hoggggggg-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarts!_

Dumbledore rose up from up from his chair and raised his hands, "I have two things to say to you. One, when you fall in a bottom-less pit, you die of starvation; and two, dig in!"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Where do you think?" Ron said in a disgusted tone, "He's at the Ravenclaw table probably eating Cho's face."

"Oh," Hermione said in a flat tone, "Can you pass the turkey?"

Ron and Hermioen kept flicking glares in Harry's direction. Harry was too wrapped in a conversation with Cho to even notice.

"Hello Ron, Hermione. Where's Harry?" a familiar voice asked. Hermione and Ron turned around to see Professor Lupin standing behind them. "I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again."

"That's great!" Hermione said, " You were the best one! Well, except for Professor Moody, he was okay but it wasn't really him. The last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had tried to take over our school."

"Well then," Lupin smiled, "Why's Harry sitting with the Ravenclaws?"

"He's got a new girlfriend," Ron in a mocking voice, "Cho Chang."

"Really? Hmm… Anything else new?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah, all my friends are going out with the weirdest people. Hermione's going out with the biggest git in the whole school!"

"Which would be?"

"Draco," Hermione said as Ron spat out, "Malfoy."

"Ah, I see, Draco Malfoy, intelligent boy, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lupin replied cheerfully.

"Wonder why?" Ron mumbled.

"Sorry?" Lupin faced Ron.

"Never mind."

"Oh I've got to go! It's been nice seeing you. Tell Harry I said hi, okay? I'll see him later." Lupin walked away to the teacher's table.

"Hi Hermione," another familiar voice said, "and Weasley…"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron turned to face Draco, "Can't we eat without you butting in?"

"Where's Potter?" Draco drawled, "Ditch you for someone else, Weasley? Or is he's just tired of pretending he's your friend? Maybe he's rather hang out more, say, well dressed wizards?" Draco stared at Ron's tattered robe.

"Draco," Hermione said, "Can't you just- RON! NO!" Hermione tried to stop Ron but it was too late. Ron tackled Draco and knocked him to the floor. Draco punched Ron hard in the face with a sickening crunch. Ron lashed out and scratched Draco hard, leaving three lines of blood on his face.

"Oh my, my. Weasley, what do we have here?" Professor Snape pulled Ron off Draco, "Not fighting are we? Detention Weasley, you too, Malfoy. Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am very disappointed, Mr. Malfoy. Come with me." Snape led Draco away with him.

"Wow," Harry walked up behind them, "What did Snape get you for?"

"Fighting," Ron said and started walking to the Gryffindor common room; Hermione followed him leaving Harry standing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm your Venus Ron walked down the corridor to Snape's classroom and found Draco standing with his ear pressed to the door. 

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Shhhh…" Draco motioned for him to come over, "Listen." Ron put his ear to the door and could hear faintly, "I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, your desire," being sung by someone inside.

"Is he married?" Ron asked Draco.

"No," Draco turned the doorknob, "We should go in." They walked in and saw Snape wearing a shower cap and pink bathrobe. He was standing over a cauldron, shaving his legs. Now he was singing, "Man, I feel like a woman."

"Let's go," Draco said quietly as he put his hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing. Ron was doubled up laughing silently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Snape had turned around and he was furious.

"We had detention, sir," Draco said between sniggers. Ron tried to talk but couldn't.

"Well, uh," Snape actually blushed, "Come back tomorrow," He flustered.

"Yes sir," Draco dragged Ron out into the corridor where the both erupted into laughter.

"Want to go to the library?" Ron asked between spasms of laughter.

"Sure," Draco gasped, "My dad will love this."

"Mine, too," Ron managed to choke out.

"I am NOT going to tell you again. SHH! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" the librarian snapped for the fifth time. Ron and Draco could barely breathe now. They had been laughing for about ten minutes. They walked over to the table farthest from the angry librarian.

"I'm your Venus," Ron sang doing an imitation of SNape, "I'm your fire, your desire!"

"Please stop," Draco gasped, smiling, "My stomach aches." Ron sang it again.

"You're my what?" Hermione had walked up behind them, "Ron, that's a muggle shaving ad." At the word "shaving", Ron and Draco had a complete meltdown. "What did I say?" Hermione was confused, "Are you two friends now or something? Shouldn't you be in detention?"

"We're not friends," Draco said, "but, we-"

"Just saw the queerest thing in the world," Ron finished.

"What was it?" Hermione asked. Ron and Draco went into another helpless fit of laughter.

"Snape…shaving…legs…singing…should've…taken…picture," Ron gasped.

"Singing…Man…I...feel…like a…woman," Draco choked, "pink…shower cap…and bathrobe." Draco fell out of his chair. "I'm okay!" Draco lifted up his hand. Hermione started to giggle and Draco's accident made Ron laugh harder. The librarian came over and handed them both pieces of paper that said they both had a detention with Argus Filch in the Trophy Room.

"I gave you warning! Ms. Granger, the same goes for you," she growled. Hermione moved her mouth but no sound came out. "Get OUT!" The librarian pointed her fat finger towards the door.

"Way to go, Ron! Getting us kicked out of a library!" Draco waved his hands wildly as they all walked up to the Trophy Room, "I can see my letter to my mum now, 'Dear Mum, I have succeeded in getting two detentions in one and a half days! And as an added bonus, I witnessed Snape shaving his legs.' Won't she be happy?"

"Hey! It's your fault Malfoy! If you didn't start that fight with me during the feast, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ron retorted as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not a Gryffin-DORK! Notice how there is an 'in' in Slyther-IN! Therefore, I'm cool." Draco said calmly. Hermione moved in between the two boys to keep them from getting into another fight.

"Personally, I'm not happy either! I didn't want the detention and I was just standing there! That's injustice," Hermione smacked her fist onto her palm, "Did you just call us 'Gryffin-dorks'?"

"Oh… I see," Draco nodded his head, "And how does that make you feel?"

"Gryffin-dorks? Surely, you can come up with something better!" Ron snarled, then he put on a whiny voice, " I'm a snotty little Slytherin and I'm SO cool cause there's the word 'in' in my name!"

"Shut up you stupid filthy-" Draco began.

"Do you call everyone stupid and filthy?" Hermione asked, "Oh, uh, hello Mr. Filch." She gave a half-hearted wave. Argus Filch limped over to them and handed them rags and containers of polish.

"Get started," Filch snarled, "No false moves. Remember, no one makes a fool of Argus Filch!"

"My arms hurt," Ron moaned. They had been polishing for over two hours and every so often the could hear Filch, "Eh? WHASSAT?" "This will take for ever!"

"You know instead of Filch saying, 'Eh Whassat?' He could say, 'Eh WHASSUP?' Guess what? I made up a song!" Draco said cheerfully as he scrubbed, "It goes to the tune of 'Head Shoulders Knees and Toes'."

"You know that song?" Hermione asked. She was massaging her hands, "Err… I can't feel my hands!"

"Who doesn't know that song?" Ron said. He started to polish a trophy that was slightly larger than his head. Draco had stopped and he was shaking out his hands.

"You know what my dad always says?" Draco asked.

"_Crucio_?" Ron guessed. Draco whacked him with a rag.

"Stupid git! He says no pain no gain so… that means that we're gaining something, but what?" Draco posed in the "thinking" position, "Wanna hear my song now?"

"The one that sounds like 'Head Shoulders Knees and Toes'?" Hermione said. She resumed polish a little badge that said, "Most Prefect-y Prefect".

"Yup," Draco sat up and launched into the song, "Green, silver, red and gold; red and gold; green, silver, red and gold; red and gold Slytherin and Gryffin-DORKS! Green, silver, red and gold! Red and GOLD!"

"It's gonna be a long night with him singing that," Ron grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: They're Orange Doo-doo

"A'ight, so everyone's here?" Lupin counted the students and checked them off, "Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, correct?" The class nodded in unison, "Everyone please face forward and Harry, please put your eyes back in your head." Harry was seated next to Cho and was staring at her with rapt adoration, but he abruptly turned around and blushed at Lupin's comment.

"Sorry, sir," Harry blushed again as Cho giggled.

"This is disgusting," Ron said, "We need Malfoy here, instead of those two love-struck goons."

"You want Malfoy here?" Hermione gasped, "Did you two bond last night?" She gave a mock angelic smile.

"No, but his stupid song was stuck in my head all night."

Lupin was standing in front of the classroom, "Since today is my first day teaching you again," He winked, "I think we'll start it with some songs. Harrumph!" He cleared his throat, "They're orange, doo doo," He jumped to the left, "They're black, doo doo," He jumped to the right, "Look for the one with me on the bag, dressed as a vampire!" He pointed at himself with both hands, "TADAH!" The classroom clapped and cheered as he asked, "Anyone else?" Ron raised his hand and Lupin waved him up to the front of the classroom.

"Um… this song is to the tune of 'Head Shoulders Knees and Toes' and Draco Malfoy wrote it last night." Harry was staring at Ron with puzzlement, which made Ron blush even more furiously. Hermione saw Harry's look and she started to laugh quietly. "Green, silver, red and gold; re and gold; green, silver, red and gold; Slytherin and" Hermione joined in, "Gryffin-DORS! Green, silver, red and gold! Red and GOLD!" All the Gryffindors cheered and Harry came up to give Ron a friendly pat on the back.

"Malfoy wrote that?" he asked Ron, "DRACO Malfoy?"

"Yup," Ron grinned as he returned to his seat. Lupin had calmed the class down and pulled out a glass tank covered in black cloth.

"Gee wiz!" Ron said sarcastically, "Harry's talking to me again!"

"Wowee wow wow!" Hermione mockingly gasped.

"Settle down, settle down!" Lupin started taking off the black cloth, "Can someone turn out the lights? Leave the ones in the back on, please." Dean jumped up and turned out he lights. "This," Lupin swept off the black cloth, "is a mooncalf. Everyone, please turn to page twenty-nine in your 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Cho, will you read?" There were gasps and "Oh, isn't it cute?"s from all over the classroom.

"Harry, can I borrow your book?" Cho whispered, "I left mine in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Sure," Harry slid his book over to Cho.

"The mooncalf," Cho began, "is an intensely shy creature that emerges from its burrow only at the full moon-" Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked directly at Lupin,"-Its body is smooth and pale grey, it has enormous bulging eyes on top of its head, and four spindly legs with enormous feet-"

Thank you, Cho," Lupin interrupted, "Sorry about interrupting you. For homework, finish reading this article. Next week, we're going to have a student teacher. She'll be staying at Hogwarts for the next three weeks and she's going to teach you next year."

"Hey, Draco!" Hermione waved, "Guess what? We're having a student teacher next week." Draco turned around, but he kept walking until he hit a suit of armor that grabbed him around the waist.

"Help, please," Draco violently wriggled trying to get out of its grip, "Someone?"

"Should we leave him here or help him?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Leave him," they said simultaneously and pretended to walk away.

"HEY!" Draco yelled wriggling even more violently.

"Just kidding Malfoy. Gosh, keep your pants on," Ron said as they walked back.

"Yes," Hermione added, "Please keep them on."

"Is that a dare?" Draco asked in a mock sexy voice.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said as he and Ron yanked the arms apart and Draco fell to he ground.

"Righty then, about the student teacher," Draco dusted himself off, "I know who it is, it's-"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Llamadrinkavodka

"-Fleur."

"Fleur," Ron sighed.

"Fleur?" Hermione said sharply.

"Fleur? Fleur Delacour? From the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked in shock.

" Is there an echo in here or what? We're cousins on my dad's side, I think," Draco said, "Anyway she told me. She graduated from Bueabaxtons last year, they go a year longer than us."

"This could get interesting," Hermione said and turned to look at Ron.

"HEY! Why are you and Harry staring at me?" Hermione and Harry remembered Ron's fantasy about Fleur. "Oh, that. Well, my obsession is over!"

"Yeah, sure it is," Draco snorted. Ron turned to him in disbelief, "You know about that!"

"Hmmm…you only drooled, forgot to shut your mouth, and your eyes only popped about a meter out of your head when she was around. Who wouldn't know?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said, "You're just picking on me 'cause you're insecure!"

"Insecure? Me?" Draco said in mock disbelief, " Yeah, right. You wish, Weasel Boy."

"Ferret Boy!" Ron shot back.

"You're just picking on ME 'cause you're insecure!" Draco grinned, "See you later at the feast." He walked away, and turned around, "Remember Weasley," He pointed at him, "I'm WATCHING you."

"Everyone quiet down, quiet down!" Dumbledore stood up, "It is my honor to announce your new teacher…for a period of time, at least," He winked. "Some of you may know her a Triwizard champion, others may know her as a relative," He looked at Draco who was sitting between Hermione and Ron, "and a few of you may not know her at all. Miss Fleur Delacour!" The hall burst into applause filled with cheering and a few catcalls when Fleur entered. She was dressed in translucent pink robes with rhinestones all over it and had a solid black dress underneath. She had a studded belt slung carelessly around her hips. Her hair was slightly longer than last time and was curled loosely around the edges.

"Fleur's PUNK?" Ron gasped in disbelief.

"Newsflash," Draco said, "She's been punk."

"THE ENTIRE TIME?"

"No, Ron, she just decided to scare you and be punk for today," Draco replied.

"Really?" Ron sighed with relief. Harry, Hermione, and Draco stared at him. Cho was oblivious to the entire conversation.

"Yo, Ron, have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Harry gently whacked Ron on the back of the head. "Way to go, stupid!" Draco snorted, "If you were any dumber you'd be a rock."

"A rock?" Hermione smiled, "A ROCK?"

"Have you ever met a smart rock?" Draco asked.

"True," Harry said thoughtfully.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore said.

"'Allo Draco," Fleur sat down between him and Ron. Ron turned a bright shade of red. "'Ow are you?"

"Great," Draco replied, "Congrats on getting the place."

"Well, I could not 'ave possibly gotten it without ze 'elp of your father," Fleur replied brightly.

"True," Draco said, " The guy on your left is Ron Weasley, this is Hermione next to me, and you know Harry. Next to him is Cho Chang."

"'Allo, 'Arry! It is so good to see you again!" Fleur said enthusiastically.

"Hey," Harry answered, "You'll be a great teacher, I bet." He smiled. Ron was fidgeting next to Fleur and was obviously trying to say something intelligent, but nothing as coming out.

"That went well, Ron," Hermione said after the feast. She, Harry, and Ron were walking back to the common room, " 'I'm…uh…I'm…oh, yeah, Ron' you managed to forget your own NAME!" Ron glared at her and flatly said the password, "Llamadrinka- vodka." They climbed inside. "Well, goodnight you two," Hermione yawned, "I am exhausted!"

Up in the boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron crawled into their pajamas.

"She's a hot one," Seamus said dreamily.

"So hot, she's on fire!" Dean replied, "Did you know she likes Linkin Park?"

"Who likes Linkin Park?" Harry asked.

"Fleur," Dean answered, "She also likes The Ramones and Anti-Flag. Those are all Muggle bands."

"Punk rock Muggle bands," Harry added.

"She's awesome!" Seamus yawned and stretched, "Well, good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Ron in his Underwear

"Good morning!" Professor Lupin cried, "Now there's been a slight change of plans. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff-" "Huffley-puffley-huffely-puffely Hufflepuffs!" Draco muttered-" will be having class together and from now on Slytherin and Gryffindors-" "Gryffin-dorks," Draco sniggered-" will be having class with each other. For every class!" He added sharply. "Miss Fleur will assist me this morning. She is going to teach you next week. Right now, she's concentrating on learning everyone's names. This morning," He brought out an old, battered trunk, "We will be reviewing what we learned in our third year, since that appears to be the last time you learned anything. Today, we will be dealing with boggarts. Again. Can anyone tell me the spell for repelling boggarts?" He pointed at Neville, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom?"

"The spell is 'riddikulus' and the key to destroying a boggart is laughter," Neville said slowly.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. You should all remember what a boggart is and let's begin! Miss Granger can you start please?" He opened the case. Something white and black crawled out. It stood up slowly and zoomed in front of Hermione. It was a child in a white gown with long black hair drenched in water. Hermione opened her mouth as if she were going to scream. The child flickered like a television. "R-r-riddikulus," she gasped. CRACK! The child's dress turned into a swimsuit and it fluffed up a towel and put on sunglasses as it were going to get a tan.

"Good," Fleur said, "Now 'arry your turn." Harry stepped up and got ready. The boggart changed into a dementor. "RIDDIKULUS!" The dementor began to perform what looked like a deranged can-can. CRACK! Draco had stepped up and it turned into a white bunny. "NOOOOO!" Draco cried, "NOT FLUFFYKINS! NOT FLUFFYKINS! RIDDIKULUS! RIDDIKULUS!" The rabbit fell over dead. "Ca-ching!" Draco had recovered, "Take that!" CRACK! It was a dragon. CRACK! Now it was Neville's turn, Professor Snape walked towards him, "RIDDIKULUS!" Snape was in a neon yellow Speedo. The class laughed and laughed. The boggart blew up.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Hermione went up to Draco, "Draco," She had recovered from her boggart, "What was so scary about a white rabbit?"

"It's no ordinary rabbit," Draco said, "It can jump about this far," he moved his hand s back and forth trying to show the distance, "And his teeth are like this long," he put his fingers by his mouth like fangs. "It's evil. It's a bloodthirsty rabbit, I swear. I loved the thing and yet," He shivered, "How I loathe it."

"Alright then," Harry said in an amused voice.

"Hey Malfoy," Dean walked up to him, "Some wizard you are," His voice was higher as he imitated him, "Oh no not a big scary wabbit, oh no, oh no."

"Shut your mouth," Draco threatened, "Before I shut it for you."

"Oh whatcha gonna do?" Dean taunted.

"SILENCIO!" A jet of purple light shot out of his wand and hit Dean squarely in the mouth. Dean opened and closed his mouth rapidly, trying to talk; angrily he pulled out his wand. A jet of blue hit Draco and knocked him off his feet. He sat up and gasped for breath. Dean glared at him. Draco started turning pale, he kept gulping for air but he couldn't get any. "DEAN!" Hermione cried, "Stop it! He'll suffocate! You'll be expelled!" Dean thought about this and flicked his wand. Draco started breathing normally, taking huge gulps of air. Dean took out a sheet of paper and wrote, "Give me back my voice, now. Or I'll hex you again."

"Finite Incanteum," Draco gasped. Dean turned around and walked off. "What's… up… with…him?" Draco was slowly getting his breath back. "That's …advanced …Dark …magic."

"What?" Harry looked shocked, "Dark Magic? I've never seen Dean act like that before. He's usually pretty nice. He wouldn't do that! Ever!"

"He was acting weird," Ron said, "He just stood off by himself and wouldn't talk to anyone. That's not Dean."

Draco stood up, "I say we follow him, because if I'm right, he's not going to Divination. Let's figure out what he's up to. It's the Dream Team plus one." Snape had referred to Hermione, Ron and Harry as the Dream Team on several occasions.

They ran down the hallway Dean had gone down, "Look," Draco said, "he's in that classroom." The four of them rushed over to the door and looked in. Dean was tying up a large bundle and a cat was rubbing around his legs.

"I've never seen Mrs. Norris act like that," Ron said.

"Something's definitely up," Harry observed. As he said this, Dean started to get paler. His hair grew longer and filthier.

"Filch?" Hermione gasped, "But he's a Squib! There's no way he could have done that spell on Draco! It's not possible!"

"Eh? Whassat?" Filch turned around and got up. He walked slowly to the door. "No one makes a fool of Argus Filch, not anymore at least," He added quietly with a small chuckle.

"Run," Ron choked out. Everyone bolted; Draco beat all of them to the Divination classroom. Hermione was last. "Oh, no," she gasped, "I'm late for Arithmancy, I got to go!" She started running down the stairs to her classroom.

"Ah, I predicted you three would be late," Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice, "The crystal ball told me so. Come in, come in." She beckoned to them. Harry looked around and noticed Dean sitting in a corner. "I'm going to go sit with Dean and see if I can get some answers." Harry sat down next to Dean. "Dean," Harry asked, "I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me?"

"Sure," Dean replied.

"My first one is-" Harry began, but Trelawney interrupted him.

"Today we will be studying the bones of animals. They have been baked in an Eternal Flame. To do this, you must read the cracks of it." She took Draco's bone and stared at it, "Oh no," She muttered quietly, "Your bone is not a happy one. You will be put in grave peril. Your blood relative will suffer greatly for what he has done. Someone will die because of what he has done." Draco stared at her and it looked as if she gave a hint of a smile and was it just his imagination or was there a malicious gleam in her eyes?

"Don't worry," Ron whispered as she walked away, "She's always predicting Harry's death and he's healthy. He hasn't dropped dead yet."

Draco turned pale, "But part of that prediction is true, my dad, he… did something that didn't please…someone…well, you know who I'm talking about…" Ron remember the previous year when they had met Draco's father in the Department of Mysteries, and learned that he really was a Death Eater. "And the person is going to punish him. I can't go into details, though. I would… but my dad won't let me tell anyone."

"Hermione doesn't know?" Ron asked.

"Especially not Hermione," Draco said, before realizing what he said. "Stop asking me questions!"

"Don't get your undies in a bundle! Sorry to bother you! Sorry I was acting concerned! You know what? Sorry I tried to act like a FRIEND!" Ron snapped. Draco gave Ron a glare that sent chills down his spine. They worked in silence for the rest of class. Draco and Ron were starting to get along better but they still argued and fought. Harry got along with Draco a little easier.

"How was Divination?" Hermione asked cheerfully. She had run all the way from her Arithmancy classroom to meet them.

"Fine," Ron grunted.

"Okay," Draco said moodily.

"Harry, did you find out anything about Dean?" Hermione looked concerned. "I bet he used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into Dean."

"Dean says he doesn't remember anything which means there's a chance it was the Polyjuice Potion."

"What's wrong with Draco and Ron?"

"I don't know," Harry grinned, "I reckon they shouldn't have been partners.

"Aww…" Hermione looked at Draco, "Are you his friend?" Hermione jumped a bit when she saw the ferocious glare Draco shot at her. Ron glared at her too. "God, what is up with you two?"

"Why don't you ask Ron? He's your friend," Draco said acidly. "Besides, you wouldn't want to trust me." He stormed off.

"Ron!" Hermione turned to stare at him, "What did you say to him?"

Ron looked bewildered as he answered her, "Nothing! Trelawney just read his little bone thingy and predicted someone is gonna die because of something his dad did."

"What did he do? I'm going to talk to him!" Hermione turned to leave, but Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "No, please don't. I have this bad feeling that it's about you. Give him sometime to cool off."

"Fine," Hermione grumbled.

At dinner, Hermione couldn't find Draco anywhere. She asked Crabbe and Goyle and Millicent. They hadn't seen him. She got so desperate she even asked Pansy. She got back to her table and sat down. Harry said he probably just isn't hungry and Ron said he just needs some time alone, probably.

"Hey Malfoy." Draco looked up from the letter he was tying to an owl. A lean figure stood in the doorway of the Owlery.

"What do you want Potter? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Draco snarled.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry asked.

"Plotting to kill you!" He said sarcastically. He finished tying the letter to his eagle owl. "What does it look like? I'm mailing a letter, you prat!"

"Well, sorry," Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Shut UP!" Draco was near hysteria. "That's all you and Weasley ever say 'I'm sorry to bother you.' Sorry this! Sorry that!" He mimicked.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry stepped forward and reached out his hand. "I'm s- I mean- I didn't mean to make you upset! I mean, sure we're not the greatest of friends but you can tell me what's up."

"Don't touch me Potter!" Draco whirled on him. "I don't need you're stupid pity! Let's all feel sorry for Draco Malfoy since he has some problems. Newsflash Potter, I'm not perfect! Everyone has PROBLEMS!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Harry yelled. He lowered his voice, "But most people let their problems out!" The owls ruffled and looked annoyed.

"WELL I CAN'T!" Draco had tears streaming down his face now. Harry took a step back and a shocked expression came on his face. "YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Draco shouted, "I CAN'T TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS SINCE IT WOULD PROBABLY JUST LAND SOMEONE IN AZKABAN!" He sat down on the ground. "I can't talk to my parents, it's just not the same. They won't tell me anything." He had regained some of his composure; "I don't even know what's going on in my own house half the time!"

Harry stood there speechless. He had never seen Draco like this; he didn't even know Draco had feelings, let alone the ability to cry. "Hermione…" he began, "She wouldn't tell anyone. She would listen! She's one of the-"

Draco wiped his face, "I told you! I can't tell ANYONE about my problems. You don't get it!" He stood up and brushed off his clothes, "You know who my dad works for. So, put it all together and you get the answer!"

Harry shifted the subject, "Who were you writing to?" He asked this casually although he knew it probably was-

"My father. There, are you happy? I was writing to my father! Any other questions you want to ask since we're playing the 'Interrogate Draco and Then Feel Sorry For Him' game?"

"Don't go into hysterics! You didn't even have to answer the question!"

"Well then why did you ask it?" Draco snapped.

"Here." Harry's face turned red. Draco did have a point. Harry held out something wrapped in a napkin. "Take it." Draco reached out and opened it. He looked up, "A roll? What the heck, Harry?"

"It's from Hermione!" Harry said quickly, "You missed dinner."

"Oh, right," he shoved it back at Harry, "I don't want it."

"Why?" Harry asked. He expected an answer along the lines of "Because the filthy, little Mudblood touched it!"

"I'm not hungry." Draco started to leave. "Thanks anyway, tell her I said that."

"Why don't you tell her?"

Draco paused, "Because I'm tired and I'm going to bed and the chances off us running into each other is about the same as Ron running around in his underwear yelling, 'I'm immortal!'"

"Well, you know, in a way, Gryffindors are sort of…" Harry began.

"Oh, God," Draco said, "You're not immortal; you're just lucky… and stupid."

"That sounds more like the Malfoy I know," Harry smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Little Balls Of Light

Harry decided it would be wise to keep their conversation between themselves and when Hermione asked where Draco had gone, Harry just said that Malfoy needed to mail a letter. "All that time?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Yeah," Harry replied, "He had to write it too."

During a break, Hermione marched up to Draco dragging Harry with her. "Okay," she said, "What is this huge 'secret' that you two are keeping from me? I can't get a straight answer out of Harry and-"

"Excuse me," Lupin broke in. He seemed frantic, "Draco, have you seen Fleur? She never came to my classroom. I've looked everywhere! I just had an idea! Harry," Lupin turned to Harry, "Do you have the Marauder's Map?"

"Yeah," Harry handed him the piece of parchment. Lupin took it and tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He studied it for a long time.

"Oh no!" He moaned, "She's not on it! She's gone! I have to tell Dumbledore!"

Hermione forgot everything she was going to say to Draco. "Fleur's gone?" she said in a shocked tone, "Why?"

"I don't know," Draco said. He reached down and opened his book bag, "But I got this in the post this morning." He handed them a piece of ripped parchment. "It might explain a few things." Hermione took the piece of parchment and looked at it.

Friend,

I can help you find what you're looking for. She's been kidnapped. Someone took her. It is not safe to discuss who or when, yet. Please write back if you wish for more information. The owl knows where to go.

-S

"I say we write back!" Draco said. Hermione and Harry just stared at it.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Harry asked. "Maybe Voldemort set up and you faked the note so we'd fall for it!"

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded.

"So you're accusing me of lying?" Draco's face was turning red with rage. "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe it's so your dad will gain Voldemort's favor again!" Harry shot back, " You were a little quick to say we should write back!"

"How do you know my dad's in trouble with the Dark Lord?" Draco gasped.

"Harry, Draco, please!" Hermione tried to pull Draco back, but he pushed her out of the way.

"DON'T PUSH HER!" Harry yelled and lunged at Draco. Draco quickly jumped out of the way.

"Harry!" Hermione said sharply catching Harry in his chest and shoving him back, "Leave him alone!"

Harry stood still, shocked that Hermione had pushed him. "Hermione! How do you know he's not lying? After everything he's done to you, how can you trust him? How can you be sure he's trustworthy? You never could pick a good boyfriend, first Krum and now him!" Hermione stared at him and her eyes were filling up with tears. "Hermione… I'm sorry!" Harry reached out but Hermione recoiled, quickly. Ron ran over to them.

"Harry what's- Hermione are you okay?" Ron stared at Hermione. "What happened? Malfoy if you-" He glared at Draco.

"Why do you think I did it, Weasley?" Draco growled, "Why don't you ask your friend Harry? See what he says…"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, "How do you know he's is lying? How do YOU know he's not trustworthy? Why are you so quick to judge people?"

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HIS DAD'S ALL ANTI-MUGGLE BORN! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I THINK HIS DAD WOULD KILL YOU IF HE GOT THE CHANCE! MAYBE-"

"Potter, shut up," Draco said in a low threatening voice, "Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about. My dad wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't!"

"How do you know Mr. 'I don't even know what's going on in my own house'?" Harry snapped.

"Because he had the chance several times this summer and he didn't," Draco snarled, "And surprise, surprise," He lowered his voice, "That's why he's in trouble."

"What?" Ron gasped, "YOU –"

"What?" Hermione said in a shocked tone.

"You wonder why he gave in so easily?" Draco gave a little insane laugh, "I lied in the letter about my reasons. I knew he was going to. He told me when I asked him if I could go out with you."

"Your father's a filthy murdering-" Hermione began.

"Why are you so quick to judge people?" Draco retorted, "He didn't because he got to know you and you know what, he likes you. He thinks you're a fine witch and that you're worthy to go to this school. And you're too special to kill. So he didn't. There. That's my problem. Happy now?" Draco face had turned red with rage.

Hermione had gone pale, "You mean all those times I was with you and you're dad I could have-"

"Died?" Ron finished, "And to think, I was starting to trust you! My dad was right, Malfoys can't be trusted!"

"Look!" Draco snapped, "I'm going to write to 'S' whether you all like it or not. My cousin's been kidnapped."

"Fine!" Harry spat out, "Go ahead! Maybe you can just get yourself killed and make the world a better place!"

"Why don't I just stab you with a knife and quicken the process?" Draco glared.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but," Hermione stepped between Draco and Harry, "I can't go out with you anymore. Not after what you just told me."

He turned pale, "What?" He forgot all about Harry. All he saw was her tear stained face.

"You lied to me!" Hermione said, "All this time you lied to me!"

"Hermione," Draco took her hand, "I'm sorry! I really am! Please…"

She yanked her hand out of his. " Don't try to apologize because I'm not going to forgive you!" She started to walk away; then stopped and turned around. WHACK! She slapped him hard across his face. His hand instinctively knocked hers away. Draco's cheek had developed a large red welt. "What was that for?" Draco's eyes glittered with anger and hurt.

"Guess!" Hermione stalked off.

"You better watch your back Malfoy!" Ron threatened, "You're going to regret this!"

Hermione was up in her room sobbing. She knew Ron and Harry would try to make it seem as if it was all Draco-no, Malfoy's fault but she knew it wasn't. She also knew things weren't too easy for him at home. She knew he was worried that one day his dad might not come home from a Death Eater meeting. All she wanted to do was apologize.

"Hermione!" A voice gasped. Hermione look up and saw Lavender and Parvati, Ginny was standing behind them. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "Ron told me you were up here." She placed a book on Hermione's bed, "He wanted me to give you this back."

"Please tell us what happened," Parvati said down next to her. Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" Lavender asked. "You don't have to tell us all of it. Please?" She gave Hermione a huge smile.

"I...I…" Hermione sobbed, "I broke up with Draco… and I'm mad at Harry."

"I didn't think it would hit you that hard, breaking up with Draco I mean. You and Harry always become better friends after your fights. I'm sure you and Harry will be okay." Ginny said, "Did you have a big fight with Draco?" Hermione just nodded her head.

" Hermione," Parvati said softly, "It's all right, really. Sometimes when you have a big fight before you break up it makes it harder to let go."

"I…just want-hic-to give him another chance," Hermioen hiccupped, "I slapped him really hard and I feel awful about it. He didn't deserve it. It's not like the last time I slapped him."

"He really has changed," Lavender said, "He's really nice now. It's like it wasn't really him the last five years or-"

"Someone has switched his brain," Parvati smiled.

"Maybe, I have a lot of things to think about," Hermione gave them a small smile.

Ginny opened the door, "Let's leave, Lavender, Parvati. 'K? I'll come back up and check on you later."

"Bye Hermione."

"Feel better. I'm sorry."

Hermione opened her eyes. A pair of huge eyes were looking down at her. "DOBBY?" she hissed. Dobby handed her a familiar bouquet of daffodils and roses and two letters. "From someone," he said and walked out. Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock. It was a quarter till three. "Can't hurt to read these, I guess, I mean I'm already awake," she got up and walked down to the common room. She sat down in her favorite chair and lit a lamp. She opened the letter that had unfamiliar writing on it.

Dear Hermione,

Obviously Draco has told you about my problem with the Dark Lord and I am writing to apologize for it. You must understand that I did not know you very well at the time I accepted it and that all I knew about you was what I had learned from Draco and from the time I met you in Flourish & Blotts. Draco is having a rough time at school since he is under the misconception that the Dark Lord is going to kill me. I am afraid I must admit he will punish me in some way I do not know of yet but he is certainly not going to kill me. You need to know that he (Draco, not the Dark Lord) is under a great deal of stress right now.

He has already owled me about the two of you breaking up and I must say it is my entire fault. Draco did not tell you about my "mission" and me because he was afraid he would lose you and alas, he did. I also was quite eager to perform my "mission" and somewhat power-hungry when Draco asked me for permission to ask you out. I agreed because I knew I would have many opportunities. I meant to kill you the first day at your house but your friend was there and I could not. The first time you came to our house, I had no idea you were even coming because Draco was very secretive of it and planned this with his mother. As I recall he took me aside and said something along the lines of "Kill my girlfriend and I'll kill you " not very threatening especially since I was his father. But I did listen to him and gave you a chance and as I got to know you, I had less and les yearning to kill you.; I didn't, leading Draco to be somewhat paranoid about my punishment for not obeying the Dark Lord.

Once again, I have led the destruction of something. Unfortunately, it also happened to destroy part of my son. I do not expect or even want you to forgive me; I would just like you to know that I truly am sorry.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

"Well," Hermione thought, "That was unexpected." She opened the other letter, which she knew was from Draco.

Dear Hermione,

I thought I ought to start this with an apology (Déjà vu). I'm very sorry I didn't tell you about my dad and the Dark Lord. I guess the fact that I was keeping it a secret made it even worse. I only did this because I really do care about you and I didn't want you to get hurt. I guess it was also for a selfish reason too. I knew you would probably break up with me and I didn't want to get myself hurt. I owled the entire fight to my father, from the part where I showed you, Harry, and Ron the letter to where you slapped me. (I'm still seeing little balls of light) I deserved that slap. Knowing me, at this point I would ask you if you were willing to stay my friend but I think I was too much of a git to bother asking.

Love,

Draco

P.S. I wrote to "S". You can just ask me if you want to see the letter they send back.

P.P.S. My dad says I probably shouldn't write to "S". Oh well, too late.

Hermione reread both of the letters. "He wrote to 'S'?" Hermione said out loud.

"Hey, Hermione, who ya talking to?" A voice behind her made her jump. She turned around.

"Ron," she breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me."

"Who wrote to 'S'?" Ron asked. "Oh, yeah, that-" he answered his own question calling Draco every profane thing he could think of.

"Ron," Hermione said chidingly, "Honestly."

"I thought you hated him, too!" Ron said quizzically.

"Here," Hermione handed him the letters. "Read these."

Ron thoughtfully read them, "So all of this might just be Lucius'-LUSCIOUS'- fault? Are you going to ask him out again?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I'll just give it some time I guess. I mean, I'll talk to Draco so he'll know I got the letters. I'm probably just going to wait a while, see what happens. Anyway…" She yawned, "Why are you up?"

"Nightmare," Ron replied with a grin, "Well not really a nightmare, just disturbing."

"I don't want to know," Hermione grinned, "Why don't you tell me in the morning so I don't have nightmares?"

Ron laughed, "A'ight. First thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ms. Airhead Chang**

**Ron's dream turned out to involve Hermione getting married to Viktor Krum and Draco at the same time. "No wonder you woke up," Hermione laughed. She was still mad at Harry for what he had said and wasn't talking to him.**

**Hermione timidly walked up to Draco, who was sitting alone chewing a packet of sugar.**

"**Hey Draco?" she gently touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.**

"**Hi," he blushed a bit, "Here." He handed her another piece of torn paper. "I asked 'S' if he would send Harry a separate one. Maybe then he'll believe me."**

**Hermione folded up the paper. "I'll give it back later, I'd like to look at it a little, please?"**

"**Sure," Draco grunted. He put another sugar packet in his mouth and chewed a while.**

"**I got your letter and your dad's," Hermione sat down next to him. "And since this whole mess is kind of sorted out. I mean I'm still mad at Harry-"**

"**Why?" Draco turned his intense gray eyes on Hermione; "His dad wasn't trying to assassinate you all summer."**

"**You're dad said in the letter it wasn't your fault," Hermione said in a quiet voice, like she was talking to a cornered wild animal, "You didn't insult me. And I was wondering if you would go out with me again…Like, pretend that the whole assassination thing never happened."**

**Draco just stared at her for a minute and leaned slightly in towards her and at first Hermione thought he was going to kiss her until he collapsed on the floor.**

"**Oh my God!" Hermione jumped up, "RON!" Ron came running over. Hermione was slightly hysterical. "He-I-collapsed. I didn't do-he just-" She was crying now.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," Ron said, "He's still breathing. He's fine. HEY YOU!" He pointed to a Hufflepuff. "JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY!" Justin ran over. "Go get Madam Pomfrey, now!" Justin nodded his head and dashed up the stairs.**

"**Well, Weasley, what have we caused this time?" Snape towered over Ron who was kneeling next to Draco.**

"**He just-" Ron began.**

"**Passed out!" Hermione finished.**

"**Really?" Snape said in his oily voice. He knelt down to examine him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was poisoned." Hermoine gasped. "I don't think he'll die but… I hope Madam Pomfrey is coming to examine him?" At that moment Madam Pomfrey pushed through the gathering crowd, "Excuse me, excuse me." She examined Draco and looked at his food. "Oh dear," she muttered. In a slightly louder voice she said, "Someone owl his parents!"**

**Hermione had followed Madam Pomfrey up to the hospital wing along with Ron. "Professor Sprout, you are creating the antidote?" Madam Pomfrey asked anxiously.**

"**As we speak," Professor Sprout left, holding the door open for Lucius Malfoy.**

**He took Madam Pomfrey aside, " Narcissa will be here soon. I came straight from work.Can you tell me how long has he been in this state?"**

"**Sir, as far as we can tell, it has been about one and a half hours since Mr. Weasley came and got me. Good thing it's Sunday or those Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would be late for class. They've stayed with him all morning."**

"**Really," a small-amused smile crept across his faced. "Do we know what's wrong with Draco?"**

"**Well," Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, "Now I just want you to know, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout are preparing an antidote-"**

"**Antidote?" Lucius' normally emotionless face had a shocked and worried expression.**

"**We believe it's a Komacritus Draught."**

"**How would that find its way into Hogwarts?" Lucius' face paled. "It's strictly advanced Dark Magic and most ingredients are Class A Non-tradeable Goods."**

"**We are working on an antidote and your son will be restored by tonight."**

"**That's good. May I see him?"**

"**Of course," Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtain. Draco's eyes had been closed and he was lying unnaturally still. He was flat on his back and gave off the appearance of being dead.**

"**Oh my God," Lucius gasped. He gently drew his hand across Draco's face. He turned to look at Madam Pomfrey and noticed Ron and Hermione standing on the other side of Draco. He gave a small smile, "Hello, Ron…Hermione." He reached into his pocket. Hermione gave a little gasp and took a step backwards. He handed her a small package. "Here." He tossed it to her. Hermione bent down to pick it up and quickly put it in her pocket.**

"**Where is HE?" A hysteric voice asked.**

"**This way," Madam Pomfrey led a disheveled looking Narcissa over to Draco.**

"**Is he…is he?" Narcissa gasped. Lucius put his arm around her, "Shh… no, he's fine…just," He paused, "Sleeping, I suppose you could put it that way."**

"**He should be back to normal by tonight. The antidote will be administered to him," Madam Pomfrey added in a comforting tone.**

"**What wrong with him?" Narcissa cried. Hermione and Ron just stared.**

"**It the Komacritus Draught. He's fine. He's just in an unconscious state and will remain in it until the antidote is given to him," Lucius clasped her tightly, "They're working on it, I promise."**

"**Madam Pomfrey," Ron said in a loud voice, "We…uh…need to go."**

"**Alright then, goodbye," Madam Pomfrey said, "I will let you know when he's awake."**

"**Ron," Hermioen said outside the hospital wing, "Do you think someone could have poisoned him on purpose?"**

"**You heard Malfoy," Ron said, "It's an advanced DARK magic potion. It was no accident; someone gave it to him intentionally."**

"**I'm going to the library to research it," Hermione said firmly, "What was it called again?"**

"**The Komentitius Draught or something like that," Ron answered uncertainly.**

"**Hey, Ron!" Harry came running down the hall, "Where have you been?"**

"**Bye, Ron," Hermione sniffed, "I'll be in the library." She quickly walked down the hall.**

"**Is she still mad at me?" Harry asked.**

"**Yup," Ron grunted.**

"**Why are you here?" **

"**Didn't you hear Harry someone poisoned Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.**

"**Serves him right," Harry grumbled. "Who did it?"**

"**I don't know. All I know is that the person is unconscious until some antidote is given to him."**

"**So he could be like this forever?" Harry looked amazed.**

"**Yes," a voice behind them interrupted, "If the antidote is not given, my son will remain in a coma and eventually die." Lucius stood behind them with a grim look on his face, "Luckily, the antidote is almost ready."**

**Harry stared at Lucius and took a deep breath before asking, "Why are you trying to kill Hermione? You're not going to get away with it! Especially not here!"**

"**You honestly think I poisoned my own son," he glared at Harry, "And put my wife through all this trauma, so I could commit a HOMICIDE?"**

"**Of my friend," Harry grumbled.**

"**I'm not trying to kill her," Lucius said angrily, "If I was she would have been dead by now!"**

"**Yeah well, you'll have to forgive him, Mr. Malfoy," Ron said, "Harry's been having some judgmental problems lately."**

"**WHAT?" Harry yelped, "You were the one who got into that huge fight with DRACO!"**

"**That was weeks ago and I wasn't the one who made Hermione cry," Ron shot back, "Secondly, I not the one who wants Draco dead and I'm not the one who ditched his friends for Ms. Airhead Chang. At least Hermione's got something in her head!" Lucius stared at the two of them.**

"**SHE'S NOT AN AIRHEAD!" Harry yelled, "AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" His face had turned bright red with anger.**

"**Oh, so it's fine for 'The Boy Who Lived' to make fun of other peoples' dates but not his?" Ron said, "That's not fair, Harry. You should think about how you treat people because lately I think you take your friends for granted."**

"**I do NOT!" Harry glared at Ron, "At least I have friends!"**

"**Smooth move, POTTER!" Ron spat that last part out, "I hope you like Cho because I don't think we're friends anymore. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library." He stormed away from Harry, leaving him standing beside Lucius.**

"**I'm going back in, excuse me," Lucius walked back in to the hospital wing. **

**Ron found Hermione sitting behind a pile of books. "Did you find much?" he asked.**

**Hermione looked up, "Not much else, except that it was sometimes used for kidnappings. Where's Harry?"**

"**We got in a fight," Ron pulled up a chair.**

"**What else is new?" Hermione grumbled.**

"**I think he's all stuck up because he has a girlfriend and I don't have one and we fight with your boyfriend," He quickly added, "Ex, that is. Sorry."**

"**That's okay," Hermione gave him a small smile. "Something's wrong!" She jerked her head up.**

"**Yeah, Harry's gone mental," Ron muttered.**

"**No! I mean what if Fleur's kidnapping, Dean acting strange and Draco's poisoning are all connected!" Hermione said. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled on it furiously. Then she drew out a ripped piece of parchment. "Here! Look!" Ron took it and began to read it.**

Friend,

I long to write more than this small warning but I can't or I will die. You will be hopeless without me. Beware two of the staff members; they aren't to be trusted at ALL! They kidnapped Fleur.

-S

"**So we know Filch's definitely involved!" Ron cried triumphantly.**

"**How? We can't prove anything, yet, or maybe ever," Hermione reminded him, "I wish Draco were awake. We need him."**

"**Let's just try to get as far as we can," Ron said eagerly, "I know Filch is one of the people because, remember, he was Dean and he was tying up that huge bundle when he became his old self. That bundle had WHITE strings coming out of it."**

"**Yeah, that's good proof, but white strings?"**

"**Fleur's hair!" Ron hissed. "I know we can figure this out! We don't need Harry!"**

"**Alright," Hermione said reluctantly, "But it just won't be the same." She handed him a stack of books, "Look through these for anything about the Komacritus Draught and its properties. I'm going to ask the librarian if there are anymore books about it."**

"**All of them?" Ron squeaked looking at the massive pile.**

"**All of them." Hermione said firmly.**

"**Why the sudden interest in the Dark Arts, Ms. Granger?" The librarian eyed her suspiciously.**

"**Well, it's for Professor Lupin. We're doing extra credit," Hermione lied swiftly, maybe a little to swiftly because the librarian said angrily, "Well, I don't believe your nonsense one BIT! If Professor Lupin does not inform me DIRECTLY-" she added extra emphasis on this word, " of this 'extra credit', then you are not permitted to check out any of those books-"**

"**BUT-" Hermione interjected.**

"**No buts Ms. Granger or you will find yourself out in the corridor before you can say, Dumbledore enjoys eating socks! DO YOU HEAR ME?"**

"**Yes ma'am," Hermione said meekly and walked back to her seat. "Ron," She said sadly, "We'll have to use what we have."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I'D explain it to you but…**

**Hermione and Ron spent several hours in the library and came to four conclusions: Harry is a big-headed git, Dumbledore doesn't really eat socks, the Komacritus Draught is most often used for kidnappings, and Filch kidnapped Fleur along with the assistance of Professor Flitwick.**

"**He always has looked a little shady," Ron said in what he thought was a clever voice.**

"**Too bad it's really the shadows of everyone above him," Hermione contradicted.**

"**But it's the best lead we've got!" Ron argued.**

"**You can just believe that all you want," Hermione told him.**

"**Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall coughed, "You are wanted in the hospital wing, immediately." Hermioen and Ron got up from their chairs in the Gryffindor common room and ran to the hospital wing.**

**Outside the door, Ron asked, "Why did we run here?"**

"**Because…I…was…following…you…"Hermione puffed, "And…you…were…running."**

"**I…ran…" Ron wheezed, "Because…you…ran."**

"**Well…I ran…because…you ran." Hermione retorted.**

"**Fine, have…it your…way," Ron clutched at a stitch in his chest, "Oooh…I've got a cramp…" Madam Pomfrey opened the door and bustled them in.**

"**Hurry up dears." Madam Pomfrey shut the doors behind them. They saw Professor Snape was holding a foaming goblet and someone had sat Draco up slightly. Hermione thought he looked somewhat grotesque with his head lolling to one side. **

"**Alright," Snape said, "Who wants to give him the antidote?"**

"**I will," Narcissa reached out to take the goblet.**

"**Don't spill it," Snape warned, "This should be enough to wake up the dead but you never know. Every drop is crucial."**

"**Of course," Narcissa somewhat snapped, "This is my son I am giving it, too. Why would I spill it?" She sat down on the bed next to Draco and carefully held his head with one hand. In her other hand, she held the goblet, which she neatly tipped into his mouth. She held it there for a few moments. "I don't think he's drinking it!" she gasped. **

"**Just keep holding it like you where," Snape said calmly, "He will drink it even if he is unconscious, his reflexes will take care of that."**

"**Alright, I'll try again." She tipped it into his mouth again. It seemed like she held it their for ages until there was a small cough and then a sufficiently louder, "ACK!"**

"**Well, he awake," Lucius announced. Draco weakly opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up a little and stared around the room.**

"**Why am I up here?" he said, he slurred his words. "What time is it? Why were you trying to choke me? Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" His voice sounded like he hadn't talked in years, it was so hoarse.**

"**Dear, you just got sick that's all," Narcissa said soothingly, "Your friends will explain everything to you. Your father and I have to go to a meeting at the Ministry."**

"**I'll try to explain it to you, later," Lucius added, "The meeting's at six and it's five thirty. I tried to cancel it but Fudge wouldn't let me. I'm sorry Draco." He reached and stroked his hair. "We'll be back to check on you though, alright?"**

"'**K," Draco collapsed back on to the pillow. "So I'll see you later?"**

"**Of course," Narcissa smiled fondly. "Thank you so much Severus for making the antidote," and much to everyone's surprise, even Lucius', she kissed him on the cheek, "We couldn't have done it without you."**

"**Well, er…you see…" Snape blushed and stuttered. Narcissa walked out the door with Lucius following her. He turned around and faced Snape. "Thank you…I owe you one." He stuck out his hand and Snape shook it.**

"**Never were one for traditional language, were you, Lucius?" Snape smiled, "I will tell you when I need a favor." **

"**Bye, Hermione, Ron," Narcissa waved. Ron waved back and Hermione said, "Goodbye." Lucius said goodbye to both of them too. Hermione instinctively drew back from him a bit and Ron stiffened a little. **

"**So," Draco voice was slightly louder, "Just what exactly did happen?"**

"**Well," Ron began, "I'd explain it to you but your brain would explode."**

"**Try me," Draco smiled.**

"**Alright, it's a long story," Hermione began.**

**Then Ron and Hermione explained everything to him. Hermione began with the part where he passed out and Ron finished up with his idea of Filch and Flitwick being partners and "S"'s letter.**

"**You know what the last thing I remember is?" Draco grinned. **

"**I hate that smile because it usually means I don't want to know," Ron stuffed his fingers in his ears.**

"**Well, the last thing I remember is you," he looked at Hermione, "asked me out. Yes, I'll go out with you. Oh yeah, and you told me to forget the whole Operation: Assassinate Hermione. But I won't, okay? I can't." **

**Draco sat up, "Are you two still mad at Harry?"**

"**How did you know I was mad at Harry?" Ron asked.**

"**My dad told me, he was right there, remember?"**

"**Oh yeah," Ron said, "I'm still mad at him."**

"**Me, too," Hermione said, "He's such a jerk lately. It's almost like you two switched brains."**

"**Oh, so you're saying I couldn't be nice to anyone unless I had my brain switched?" Draco laughed.**

"**Yeah, pretty much," Ron admitted with a grin.**

"**Have we got any leads on Fleur?" Draco became serious, "I haven't told my dad yet. I should've but I didn't."**

"**Well, we think that Flitwick and Filch are working together, that's all really," Hermione said, "But Ron made the theory up."**

"**Flitwick? Evil? You're joking right?" Draco smiled, "I might have a few theories of my own, but we would need to investigate."**

"**Theories like what?" Hermione asked.**

"**Like I need to know more before they're any good."**

"**Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, "You need to stay here over night-"**

"**But I'm fine," Draco protested, "I don't-"**

"**No buts!" Madam Pomfrey chided, "You're staying here tonight and give me anymore complaints and I'll make it tomorrow night too! You two-" she gestured to Hermioen and Ron, then at the door, -"out! The boy needs his rest!"**

"**How can I need rest if I've been unconscious for about seven hours?" Draco argued.**

"**What did I tell you, young man?" Madam Pomfrey reminded him.**

"**Fine," Draco pouted. He gave a small wave, "Bye Hermione, bye RONALD WEASLEY! Punch Harry for me…"**

"**You bet I will," Ron muttered, out loud he side, "Bye DRACO MALFOY! Goodbye Madam Pomfrey."**

"**Bye Draco," Hermione gave him a book, "It's full of the stuff." She winked. "Goodbye, Madam Pomfrey."**

"**Bye dears."**

**Ron and Hermione were in the common room doing homework, when unsuspecting Harry walked in.**

"**OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **

"**Well, Harry, Draco told me to punch you for him."**

"**Ron, I don't think he meant it literally."**

"**You have to take everything literally with Malfoys."**

"**True 'dat…"**

" **NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO AND I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HIT ME!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Don't Drink and Feed small HOusepets**

**Harry had a large mysterious black and blue mark on his arm; only Hermione and Ron knew where it had come from. **

"**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," was what Professor Binns sounded like he was saying. Even Hermione was having a lot of trouble following along.**

**Draco quietly walked in and handed Professor Binns a note. "Hmm…" he took the note, "mph…dray…scused…" he mumbled; "Harrumph!" He cleared his throat, "You may take a seat."**

**Draco quickly took the vacant seat behind Hermione. POKE! Hermione turned around and Draco handed her a note. Hermione had never passed notes in class before and looked somewhat surprised. Ron noticed her surprise and started to laugh quietly. She took it and opened it. A piece of parchment fell out.**

**Hey, Hermione.**

**What did I miss? I noticed you were dozing off. Must be really boring. Here's another note from 'S'. 'S' is starting to get somewhat suspicious; we should be careful. Do you have the other note from him? I need to mail it to my father. Tell Ron I noticed Harry's bruise. Is that from Ron punching him? I hope he told him it was from me. Tell him I said thanks. He needed it. God, Cho's like obsessed with him now! Probably thinks it's a battle wound from fighting the Dark Lord. Haha. Write me back**

**-DRACO**

**Hermione looked at the other piece of parchment.**

Friend,

Harry's enemy has me unfortunately, but there is a small twist in this plan. It may not go smoothly. Keep an eye open for suspicious notes (other than mine…hehe) they will lead you into a trap. Knowing Harry assuming he's still headstrong, he'll still go for it. DON'T! Send me an owl and we can work out a plan.

-S

**Hermione took out a quill and quickly wrote on Draco's note.**

Draco-

Yeah, you're right. It is suspicious. For 'Harry's enemy' do you think he means You-Know-Who? How does he know Harry?

You didn't miss anything. I forget what he's even talking about. He's droning more than usual. Haha. Yep, Harry's bruise is from Ron punching him. He (Harry')'s really ticked off about, but you're right, he needed it! Cho and Harry are obsessed with each other now. Hurry up and just get married!

-Hermione

**She passed this surreptitiously back to Draco; then, got out another piece of parchment and wrote a note to Ron.**

Ron,

Read the note from 'S'. Is it suspicious or what? Mwahaha! I'm passing notes. I've never passed them before. Oh well, I can't pay an ounce of attention to Professor Binns. Draco said to tell you thanks for punching Harry; he says he needed it. Harry and Cho sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  Muggle song thing. Maybe you've heard it.

-Hermione

**She folded up 'S's note inside it and pushed it to Ron's elbow. He looked down and swiftly picked it up and opened it. He scanned Hermione's note and read 'S's note. He picked up his quill and tore off a corner of his parchment. He scribbled on it quickly and passed it back to Hermione.**

Hermione

Please never ever tell me that song again. That put wrong pictures in my head! HAHA! Tell Draco it was my pleasure. (punching Harry I mean) Can he please give his dad a whack from me? HARRY DOES NEED IT! THE GIT! I wonder if death is as boring as Binns. Hope not, cuz then I REALLY don't want to die. Hermione did someone switch YOUR brain? With You-Know-Who maybe? You're being SOOO evil… (note the sarcasm) what are you gonna do next? Chew gum in class? RULEBREAKER! Ooooo…

-Ron

**Hermione took Ron's note from his hand and was about to open it when Professor Binns ended his lecture, "And that students, is why you should stay away from drugs and don't drink and cast spells or make potions or operate a broomstick or feed small housepets. Class dismissed."**

**Draco was sniggering behind them. Hermione turned around, "What's so funny?"**

"**Don't drink and feed small housepets? Was he serious?" Draco looked confused, "I think my parents have drank and operated broomsticks perfectly fine."**

"**Your parents have gotten DRUNK?" Ron whirled around.**

"**No," Draco said, "I'd be dead if they did."**

"**True…" Ron said thoughtfully.**

"**I hate to announce this, but Miss Fleur will not be attending any classes for a while. She is ill and went home; I sincerely hope she does recover and return," Lupin said sadly. There were sounds of disappointment from the class, particularly from the boys. "Anyway, Mr. Potter has informed me that several of you have the ability to produce a Patronus. So, I think, in order to catch the class up, for the next few weeks we will be working on conjuring up Patronuses. I will understand if you can't; this is very advanced magic but I feel you are all capable of doing it. Now please raise your hands if you can produce one; a fully formed one, that is."**

**Almost all of the Gryffindors raised their hands; the ones who raised their hands were all members of the D.A. None of the Slytherins even got their hands halfway into the air. They just looked around the room at one another.**

"**So, if I am correct, no Slytherins and a large amount of Gryffindors can produce them. Alright, that's fine. Can anyone tell me what a Patronus does?"**

**Hermione and several other D.A. members raised their hands. Lupin pointed at Seamus, "Yes, Seamus?"**

"**A Patronus is made of hope and happiness. Sorta like the opposite of a dementor. It acts as a guardian and each one is different depending on who conjures it."**

"**Very good, ten points to Gryffindor! The incantation for a Patronus is Expecto Patronum. Can everybody say it with me?"**

**The class was filled with "Expecto Patronum… EXPECTO…. patronum…"**

"**Good, good," Lupin said. He started to walk around the room, correcting people, "Now, Pansy, it's 'Expect-OH Patr-OH-num' not 'Except-a Patr-a-num… Very good, Draco…No, no, Crabbe! Stop waving your wand around! NO!" Lupin seized Crabbe's wrist, "You'll poke someone's eye out…" He kept waving until… **

"**OW! Crabbe that was my…uh…uh…"**

"**Eye, Goyle," Draco prompted, "That was your eye…"**

"**Oh right…" Goyle looked down sheepishly, "I knew that…I think…"**

"**Alright, now we are ready to attempt… the CHARM!" Lupin raised up his wand, "Now you must think of your happiest memory… who wants to share theirs? Draco, do you?"**

"**Uh, sure…I guess," he looked up thoughtfully. "Happy memory…happy memory…" he muttered. "AHA!" He pointed up into the air, "My happiest memory was when Hermioen said she'd go out with me!" A few Gryffindors and Slytherins started to laugh. Draco turned a shade of pink and Hermione turned bright red.**

"**Hey, Ron, you owe me a galleon!" Seamus poked him in the back, "The bet remember?"**

"**Oh, yeah, I'll give it to you later," Ron muttered.**

"**What is this about?" Hermione asked.**

"**Well, Seamus and I bet that Draco would say his happiest memory was when you said you'd go out with him and I said his happiest memory was when Hagrid got fired… for a period of time…" Ron stammered.**

"**How nice," Hermioen said sarcastically.**

"**Everyone, everyone, quiet down…" Lupin waved his hands in the air, "I want everyone to watch me produce a Patronus and ten points to the person who can accurately identify it. Watch my form and listen to my pronunciation… especially you Ms. Parkinson!" He lifted his wand to shoulder height and said quietly at first, "Expecto Patronum… Expecto Patronum…" He grew gradually louder and a small silver puff began to emit from his wand, "Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The silver puff had taken the shape of a wolf; it ran around the room until Lupin flicked his wand. The wolf slowly evaporated into a cloud of silver smoke that disappeared upwards. "Okay, who can tell me what it was?" Lupin asked. Several hands went up. "Yes, Mr. Thomas?"**

**Dean answered with a little bit of nervousness, "Just a guess sir… but it was…maybe a werewolf? If it wasn't," he added quickly, "then it was a wolf…" **

"**Correct the first time!" Lupin smiled, "It was a werewolf. You can tell by the shape of its snout and eyes. Although," he winked, "it only appears in animal form. Okay let's try it individually. Miss Patil, would you like to go first? I want you all to remember, this could take weeks to even get a small puff of smoke."**

**Parvati said the incantation and sure enough, a small puff of silver smoke slowly trickled out of her wand but it didn't assume a form. It just stayed as a silver puff of smoke perched at the end of her wand.**

"**Very good! You got some smoke! That's excellent for a witch your age!" Lupin smiled, "Mr. Weasley, would you like to try?"**

"**Sure," Ron said confidently, "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Slowly a small puff came out of his wand and began to take shape. His Patronus took the form of a weasel and began to run around the room. "Wow!" Ron said in amazement before it disappeared, "Last year it was just a puff of smoke." **

"**VERY good, Ron! Congratulations! Ten-no-twenty points to Gryffindor!" Lupin cheered, "Are any Slytherins willing to try it?"**

"**Bring it on…" Draco stepped forward. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He started sweating and he screwed up his eyes in concentration. He said the incantation for what seemed like ages until Professor Lupin said, "You might want to see your Patronus…" Draco opened his eyes. A tall horse with bat-like wings pawed the ground. "Whoa…" Draco stared, "What is it?"**

"**A threstral…" Harry said somewhat involuntarily, "Your Patronus is a threstral."**

"**Excellent, Draco, excellent," Lupin grinned, " Twenty points for Slytherin as well! Ms. Parkinson, you try!"**

**Pansy stepped up and muttered to herself, "Find a happy place… find a happy place… find a happy place…" **

**Lupin coughed, "Pansy… you… uh… might want to say the incantation instead."**

"**Oh, yeah… excepto patronoos… except-"**

**Lupin coughed again, "Expecto Patronum… oh dear… time flies when you're having fun… class dismissed!" The class gathered up their books in a rampage towards the door when Ron stopped and said quite logically, "Why are we running? We're going to Potions." A few grunts in agreement came from the mob and everyone moved at a considerably slower pace.**

"**PRATICE YOUR PATRONUS CHARM!" Lupin called.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Unlucky…**

**If you read this chapter you will fall in a bottomless pit and die of starvation. Yes, you will. Stop reading this chapter. Stop it right now! If you don't stop reading this unlucky chapter, may a horde of angry llamas plague you for all eternity! Fine, get chased by llamas and fall in a bottomless pit; if you have read this far you are doomed, see if I care.**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Two Penguins on an Iceberg**

**Potions went by particularly fast. Neville only lost Gryffindor five points and Hermione only lost them ten. Harry, oddly enough, didn't lose any. Ron did send him a note saying he and Hermione wanted to be friends with him again and it was true. After Potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the Dream Team once again. Actually since they were friends with Draco too, they were the Dream Team Plus One.**

"**Hey, Draco?" Draco turned around and saw a Hufflepuff standing behind him, "Can I sit with you? There's no room at my usual table."**

"**Uh… sure," Draco wasn't used to Hufflepuffs coming up to him randomly and asking him if he could sit down. "What's…er… your name again?"**

"**I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley."**

"**Nice name." **

"**Thanks!" Justin smiled and sat down. He looked around and pointed, "There's Ron and Hermione. Are they sitting with you?"**

"**Yeah and they're bringing a couple of people." He saw the look on Justin's face, "No, we can fit them. You don't have to move."**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all sat down. Harry looked around and said, "What is this? Invite a friend to lunch?"**

"**Guess so," Ginny said, "I came because I bet Hermione's tired of being the only girl."**

"**She's a girl?" Ron gasped, "And all this time I thought she was a squirrel." He said this with sincerity.**

**Draco raised one eyebrow, "You are kidding, I hope?"**

"**No, I'm a CHIPMUNK," Hermione corrected.**

"**And I'm a ferret…wait…" Draco said, "Where's Professor Moody when you need him?" Everyone but Neville and Justin laughed at this. Justin was really out of it.**

"**I have a joke," Neville said.**

"**Tell us," Justin said.**

"**Yes, do tell…"**

"**DRACO!" Ron said, "What was that?"**

"**I'm imitating Fudge."**

"**Oh. Keep it up then…" Ron looked confused.**

"**You know it feels good to sit with you guys and spend some away time from Cho," Harry said in a dazed voice.**

"**Good Lord!" Draco jumped up, " Is this the real, genuine Harry Potter or is it an IMPOSTOR?"**

"**You really do act like you dad," Harry observed.**

**Draco sat back down, "Hmm… could it possibly because I'm related to him?"**

"**I HAVE A JOKE!" Neville said loudly.**

"**HE HAS A JOKE!" Ginny coughed.**

"**Tell us," Justin said.**

"**Yes, do tell…" Draco said again.**

"**I'm having Déjà vu…" Ron said in a misty voice, "It must be because Pluto and Jupiter are aligned…"**

"**Stop imitating Trelawney…she's two tables away…" Hermioen said flatly, "Tell the joke, Neville."**

"**Okay… it's funny…" Neville started laughing, "Okay, so there are these two penguins on an iceberg and one of the penguins turns to the other and says, 'Hey, you look like you're wearing a tuxedo.' The other one replies, 'How do you know I'm not?'" **

"**Hahahahahaha," laughed Ginny, "hahaha…I don't get it."**

"**Okay, here's a joke my father told me," Draco began, "A blonde and-"**

"**You know," Harry interrupted, "You are blonde…"**

"**Yeah," Draco said, "So is my dad and my mum. Got a problem?"**

"**Then why are you telling a blonde joke?"**

"**Hold on," Draco leaned over and whispered into Justin Finch-Fletchley's ear. He nodded.**

"**There's a blonde and her dad walking down the street," Justin began, "This is Draco's joke by the way; anyway they're walking down the street and the dad says, 'Look a dead bird!' And the blonde looks up and says, 'Where?'"**

**The table sat in silence for a second before Neville laughed and said, "Oh I get it! Hahahaha!"**

"**What?" Harry asked, "What's the punch line?"**

"**The punch line, Harry," Draco answered, "Is where the dad says 'look a dead bird' and the blonde looks UP!"**

"**Oh," Neville said, "I thought it was where they were walking down the street."**

"**No," Ginny said in a flat voice, "No, that's not it. I'm sorry Neville, that's wrong."**

"**I've got one," Ron said, "But someone might want to restrain Draco."**

**Harry groaned, "I know which one you're going to tell. Not again."**

"**Shh…" Ron said sharply. "Ok, so there's one piece of chocolate cake left, right? Lucius…er…LUSCIOUS!" he coughed, "and Draco both wanted it-"**

"**What the-" Draco stared at him, "You think my dad's name is LUSCIOUS?"**

"**That's what it looks like when it's written down…" Ron offered the feeble excuse. He continued with his joke, "Anyway, Draco knows Luscious-"**

"**Lucius," Draco said automatically.**

"**Shut up, Draco," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.**

**Ron shot a sharp glance at Draco, "Don't interrupt me again!"**

"**Fine," Draco mumbled.**

**He continued, "Anyway, he knows LUSCIOUS will probably sneak out in the middle of the night. So, Draco wedges himself in the gap between the fridge and the wall. He's wearing this white terry cloth bathrobe with his initials on it and white pajama bottoms. Draco has this mask in his hand. So, the clock strikes midnight and Luscious! Comes out in his black one hundred percent silk pajamas and opens up the fridge. Draco jumps out with his mask on, which turns out to be Hagrid. BOOGOOTY! Luscious gets scared and runs away. Draco starts to eat the cake and says sadly, 'Luscious may never get his Luscious chocolate cake.'"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione started laughing. Neville and Justin joined in. Ginny and Draco just sat there, staring into space.**

"**Okay," Draco contradicted them. As he said the reasons, he counted them off on his fingers, "A, my dad's name is Lucius not Luscious. B, my dad does not wear black silk pajamas; they're green. C, I don't wear bathrobes, particularly white terry cloth ones. D, my dad is allergic to chocolate-"**

"**Poor him," Neville said.**

"**E! My dad would not be afraid of Hagrid. And F, if I had jumped out in a Hagrid mask, I wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. There are seven reasons why the joke is wrong."**

**Ginny looked over at Ron, "Did you make that up?"**

"**Yes," Ron blushed.**

"**Thought so," Ginny sat back, "Your punch lines are never very funny and at least this one made sense."**

"**HEY!" Ron said, "I worked hard on that joke!"**

"**Sure you did," Draco said. He got up from the table, "I need to do some research. See you later."**

"**Bye!" Justin waved. "Can I sit with you guys tomorrow?" he asked Neville enthusiastically.**

"**Yeah!" Neville smiled, "it would be GROOD!"**

"**Grood?" Justin faltered.**

"**I mean good…and great. Great and good."**

"**Oh I see! Hahaha!" Justin laughed.**

"**What's your last name again?" Ron leaned over to him, "Something like Pinch-Pudgely?"**

"**No, it's Finch-Fletchley! FINCH… FLETCHELY"**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Free For All Massacre of Death

"Draco, what are you doing?" Draco looked up from the note he was furiously scribbling.

"Hmm?"

"Draco," Hermione sighed, "What ARE you doing?"

"Writing…"

"Thank you for that obvious statement." Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down. "What happened to your research you had to do?"

"I did it." Draco finished what he was writing and got out a new piece of paper. "I got a suspicious note… Ooooo. Oh yeah, and one from S," He handed them to her, "Should we get Weasel, the Wonder Boy and the Boy who Lived? I think now would be a good time for their 'heroic'-" he did quotes with his fingers, "-instincts?"

"Whose heroic instincts?" Ron asked as he and Harry pulled up his chair. "So now I'm Weasel, the Wonder Boy instead of plain, old Weasel?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Draco said nonchalantly.

"And I'm the Boy Who Lived… how creative. You must've stayed up ALL night thinking it up," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, you could've been 'Potty, the Super Toilet!' or 'Potty, the Human Toilet' or 'Potty- Too Mental Too-"

"That's enough!" Harry said. Ron and Hermione laughed behind him. "HEY! Cut that out!" Harry smiled, "Draco, you can be 'Draco- The World's Most Obnoxious Git' or 'Draco- Terry Cloth Bathrobe Boy' and your dad can be 'LUSCIOUS- the Human Chocolate Cake or-"

"How many times do I have to tell you my dad's allergic to chocolate!"

"I like the 'Luscious' one," Hermione said earnestly. "Harry, have you read these notes?" She handed the piece of parchment.

Friend,

Fleur is being kept where Cedric died. I will reveal myself to you soon since I have escaped my captors. We need to work out a plan. Hurry! There's not much time. The two untrustworthy people plan to take action.

-S

"We're going to find out who 'S' is!" Hermione squealed, "Isn't that great…" Her smile faded, "Unless it's a trap… Give that note to Ron to read and read the other one."

Dearest Draco,

Hello again. How are you? Are you ready to come visit me for the summer? Remember to bring your swimming trunks. I was just thinking about the time you were two and you were in the pool and-

Draco snatched the letter out of Harry's hand. "Wrong letter." He blushed slightly.

"Who's it from? Are you cheating on Hermione?" Harry sniggered.

"NO! It's from my aunt. You know, Bellatrix," Draco said quickly. Harry's face grew dark. "Oh, sorry… I, uh, forgot…"

"That…GRRR! She killed Sirius!" Harry snarled. Draco thrust the correct letter at him.

"Read this!" he said urgently.

Dear Draco,

Your father has requested that you are present at the next meeting. He feels that you are ready and are mature enough in your studies; both at school and at home. I will inform you of the place and time the Dark Lord has chosen for our next meeting. I look forward to seeing you there.

Sincerely,

Antonin Dolohov

"You're going to become a Death Eater?" Harry stared at Draco.

"Yes," Draco answered calmly, "but that's what's so suspicious about the letter. I'm not allowed to join them until I graduate from Hogwarts. Plus no one can trust Dolohov. Not event the Dark Lord himself does."

"Do you think it's a mistake?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think it's a trap!" Draco said coldly, "That's why I'm writing a letter to my father about this and I'm going to mail him the two notes as well."

"About S's letter," Ron asked, "Where did Cedric die?"

"In a graveyard," Harry said grimly, "But I don't remember which one."

"I can ask my dad," Draco said, "He was there, right?"

"Yeah, he was," Harry replied.

"Harry, do you know what day it was?" Hermione asked anxiously, "Because the Death Eaters probably have met in hundreds of different ones!"

"Voldemort's house-" Everyone flinched, "It was on top of the hill. It overlooked the graveyard," Harry said slowly, "His dad, Voldemort's dad, he was buried there! The date, though…"

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Draco said loudly, "Someone will hear you… we can't risk it. It's up to us to save Fleur… my father and 'S' can help. Do you remember what time it was?"

"NO! It was two years ago, Draco!" Harry said annoyed, "It was… GRR! I don't remember the day!"

"It's okay!" Hermione said, "I think we have enough information for Draco's dad to tell us where it is. I mean, how many graveyards have You-Know-Who's dad buried in them?"

"True," Draco said, "But my dad's not just going to let me walk into a Death Eater meeting with only Dolohov's invite! The Dark Lord needs to know! My dad needs to know if it's okay to bring me!"

"You can forge handwriting, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Draco looked impatient and tired.

"Why can't you forge a letter from You-Know-Who?"

"RON!" Draco cried in frustration. The librarian shushed him loudly and several students stared at him. "Ron," Draco lowered his voice, "The Dark Lord probably wouldn't write letters. They can be traced and intercepted. Plus, I've never seen his handwriting."

"Then we'll have to sneak in and out without your dad- and the school- noticing," Hermione said determinedly. Ron, Harry and Draco stared at her. "What?"

"You want to break the rules?" Harry gasped.

"You realize we could get killed or tortured if we got caught," Draco gulped.

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take…" Hermione stated.

"You mean, WE'LL-" Harry pointed to Ron and Draco, "Have to take."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked confused.

"You don't get it?" Draco looked frustrated, "After the whole assassination fiasco, you still don't get it? Hermione, you'd be the first one they'd kill! You're a Mud- I mean- Muggle-born! They'd love to have you just wander into a meeting. Fun for all," he said grimly.

"You almost called her a Mudblood, Draco," Ron pointed out.

"Sorry," he blushed a bit, "But that's why you can't come!"

"But you're dad said a long time ago, the Weasleys were a disgrace to all purebloods. And Voldemort and Harry- one has to kill the other!" Hermione argued, "You're the only one who actually would have a chance to live!"

"Fine," Draco said solidly, "I'm going alone. You're all at risk if we all go. Besides, Fleur's my cousin! I don't want to drag you into all of this!"

"No!" Hermione and Ron said.

"We're going with you, Malfoy," Harry said firmly, "We're you're friends now and there's no getting rid of us. We all go or no one goes."

"You're not going to change your minds, are you?" Draco frowned.

"Nope," Ron said cheerfully.

"I'm going too!" said a voice from behind them. They all turned around.

"NEVILLE?" Draco yelped, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?"

"OUT!" pointed the librarian, "GET OUT!"

Outside the library, Draco asked again, "Neville, how long were you standing here? What did you hear?"

"Enough," Neville said, "Enough to know that I'm going with you! I can help you! Honest, I can."

"He can," Hermione said, "If any fights break out, Neville can heal us. He got very high marks in Healing!"

"Fine," Draco said, "But as I said, with you all coming; it'll be a free for all massacre of death."

"Well, that's cheerful," Ron said, "I say, BRING IT ON!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Ah, now what are we doing roaming the corridors?" an oily voice said, "Not causing mischief are we?" They jumped. Behind them was Filch. He notice Draco was staring at his left arm. He quickly rolled down his sleeve. "Go back to your common rooms! All of you!"

"Did you see his arm?" Draco gasped after Filch was out of hearing range, "Did you see it?"

"See what?" They all asked.

"He had the Dark Mark!" Draco hissed, "He's a Death Eater!"

"How?" Harry said, remembering Filch and Kwikspell, "He's a Squib."

"A SQUIB?" Draco yelped, "But how can he be a death Eater?" His face paled, "How much did he hear? Look I'm going to owl my father, now! I need to know where the graveyard is!"

"Tell him you're researching the rise and fall of the Dark Arts for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione told him, "And you want to know where his parents are buried!"

"Excellent," Draco rubbed his hands, "The perfect lie. I'll see you all in Divination." Draco ran down the stairs, to where, Harry and Ron knew, the Slytherin common room was.

"Do you Filch heard us?" Ron said, "He could've been standing there forever!"

"Oh no!" Hermione panicked, "Since he's a Death Eater, he could inform You-Know-Who we're coming! We'd be doomed!"

"Don't even think about that!" Harry ordered, "The plan isn't even final yet!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Beached Fish**

**Harry was starting to get light headed from all the fumes. Professor Trelawney had lit about thirty candles. Ron was leaning out of the window gulping fresh air and Draco had his head against the wall and looked like he was going to throw up at any given moment. Harry got out a piece of parchment, but put it back. Trelawney was on the other side of the classroom showing Lavender precisely how to turn the bone, so the predictions would be correct.**

"**Psst! Draco!" Harry hissed. Draco's eyes snapped open and fixed themselves on Harry. He lifted his head a little from the wall.**

"**Yeah?" Draco whispered.**

"**Did you write to your dad, yet?" **

"**Yeah, and I told him to write back quickly so I'll probably have the answer by tomorrow at the latest."**

"**Earliest?" Harry took a quick glance at Trelawney to make sure she was still occupied.**

"**Next period," Draco shut his eyes again, "I feel like I'm going to hurl. And Ron keeps acting like beached fish."**

"**Sorry," Ron choked, "I can't breathe. Too many candles…" He started coughing and leaned out the window again. **

"**Why is she leaving it open?" Draco complained softly, "It's freezing and it's snowing!"**

"**Probably so she won't gas us…" Harry muttered.**

"**Gas…us?" Draco said uncertainly. He pushed his table up a little closer to Harry and Neville's.**

"**Yeah, some Muggles…kill people…by putting them in rooms and then pumping poisonous gases in," Harry explained.**

"**Mr. Potter, what have you interpreted on your bone?" Harry whirled around; Trelawney was standing in front of him. "Too busy talking to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, I see? Mr. Longbottom switch seats with…" She glanced around the room. Seamus was unhappily paired with Goyle. Crabbe didn't take Divination. "Mr. Goyle, please. And Mr. Malfoy, I know you are also friends with Goyle so I'll ask you and Mr. Weasley to scoot your table back."**

**The next moment Trelawney's back was turned Harry scribbled a quick note. "Have…you…written…back…to…S…?" Harry quickly folded it and tossed it back to Ron and Draco. He glanced surreptitiously to see if Draco got it. He opened it and started to read it but he refolded and quickly shot his hand up into the air.**

"**Oh, no," Harry thought, "he's still a little rat…"**

"**Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Trelawney answered him, "You may go to the nurse."**

"**Thank you," Draco said quickly before running out of the classroom. The classroom started giggling and talking.**

"**Settle down!" Trelawney snapped. No one had ever heard her lose her patience before. "Mr. Potter, since you are such good friends with Mr. Malfoy, go with him."**

**Harry got up out of his seat and walked out of the classroom. He found Draco sitting in the middle of the hallway breathing heavily.**

"**Are you okay?" Harry looked concerned.**

"**Yeah, I am now. I just emptied the entire contents of my stomach… in a vase." He finished. Harry glanced at the green vase that was sitting on a table.**

"**Good job."**

"**Yeah well," Draco wiped his mouth, "I almost missed it…"**

"**Trelawney guessed you were going to barf! How'd she do it?"**

"**Potter, you are so gullible," Draco grinned.**

"**What do you mean?" Harry looked confused.**

"**I didn't hurl. I was acting," Draco smiled even wider, "IF I had really done it, I would have been in hysterics."**

"**Then why did you fake it?" Harry asked,**

"**So I can check my mail."**

"**I still have to take you to Pomfrey," Harry said firmly, "Or Trelawney'll kill me."**

"**Fine. But we have to go to the Owlery first."**

"**Fine by me."**

"**Yes!" Draco said, "Triple messages for me!"**

**Harry was petting Hedwig. "Hm?"**

"**One from 'S', one from my dad, and one from Bellatrix." Draco shuffled through them. "Oh," he added, "and one from Dolohov again."**

"**Hurry up! We have to go to Pomfrey!" Harry said urgently, "What if she asks what took us so long? Trelawney might have told her!"**

"**We'll just tell her I threw up twice and I'll walk in really slowly… oh yeah and moaning. She'll never know," Draco said, "I did almost the identical thing two years ago."**

"**Alright if you're sure." **

"**You snuck out of Divination?" Hermione gasped. Neville, Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron were all eating dinner in the darkest corner they could find.**

"**Yeah," Draco said, "I wasn't sure I she would believe me when so I was prepared to stick my finger down my throat." He made a face and gagged. "Good thing I didn't have too. We went to Pomfrey and she gave me some medicine so I'm 'fine'." He did little quotes with his fingers when he said "fine". "And…" Draco reached into his pocket, "I got some mail. One from Dolohov-" he placed the letter on the table, "One from S-" he placed that one on the table, "Bellatrix and…" he grandly placed the last one down, "-my father."**

"**Let's read 'S' first," Harry said.**

"**Who's S?" Neville asked.**

"**An anonymous writer. Very helpful," Draco opened the letter, "Here we go." He started to read, "Friend," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Congratulations on figuring who one of the people were. The second one will not be as easy; I didn't expect you to figure them out. Can you meet me at midnight in the Gryffindor common room fire? It will be a stretch if you're in Slytherin; but it's been done. I will reveal myself and we will take action. S." Draco finished, "We get to meet him! And there's no way he can attack us if it is a trap!"**

"**Good," Harry said, "I know how we can manage it-"**

"**Tell us after we read the next three letters…" Ron interrupted. "Let's read Bellatrix's."**

"**I already read it and the useful part is-" Draco cleared his throat, "Do not trust anything Dolohov gives you. Plan out everything with your father and I and your 'friend'- D'you think she knows about 'S'? Sad thing is the 'don't trust Dolohov' is a given."**

"**Have you read your father's?" Hermione asked.**

"**Yeah," Draco looked down, "He wouldn't tell me. He was worried about the letter being intercepted; so, he didn't. No good info from him. Now, Dolohov on the other hand-" Draco grinned, "Was very helpful… he told us where the graveyard is, how to get there, and its name."**

"**Really?" Hermione said excitedly.**

"**What's it called?" Harry asked.**

"**What time does he want you to be there?" Neville asked, "Or should I say 'us'?"**

"**Okay, one at a time…" Draco looked at the letter; "They want me, us, to be present at midnight. DUH... and the graveyard is called… 'Dormiens Aevum'?"**

"**That's Latin…" Hermione said knowledgeably, "It means, well literally, 'Age Sleep' or 'Eternity Sleep'."**

"**How fitting," Ron mumbled.**

"**When do we go?" Neville asked.**

"**Friday…" Draco read.**

"**Good, we'll have time to plan…" Hermione said. "For once…" she cast a glance in Harry and Ron's direction.**

"**Three days…" Draco said, "Three days are not going to help. We need three years!"**

"**Okay," Harry took over, "Draco, what you need to do for tonight-" he dropped his voice so only the people at the table could hear him, "I'm going to give you my Invisibility Cloak. Lose it and I swear I will kill you! It was my dad's!"**

"**Alright, alright!" Draco said impatiently, "How about I come up after dinner and you give it to me? Plus you'll need to show me how to get there from the Slytherin common room."**

"**I know, I know," Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, "Here, just use this."**

"**What, a piece of parchment? Load of good that'll do me!" Draco said sharply, "Harry this is NOT a-"**

"**Wait, I'll explain to you how it works and again, it was my dad's. Lose it and I'll kill you."**

"**What if I lose both of them… at the same time?" Draco smiled.**

"**I'll kill you twice! Draco, this is serious!" Harry hissed, "Now watch." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment.**

"**That was what Lupin used a while ago! It's a map, right?" Draco pulled out his wand too, he tapped the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."**

**The map faded into view. "You have a really good memory!" Ron said amazed, "Lupin said that like two months ago, in September!"**

"**Okay then," Harry said, "You know how to use the map. Good. That'll get you to the Gryffindor common room; plus, it will show you who's walking down the corridors so you can avoid them."**

"**Good," Draco looked at the map, "I see Slytherin-" he pointed at a square on the map, "And there's Gryffindor…" he pointed to a circle. "And there's a secret passage that will take me halfway there!"**

"**It will tell you the password when you're in front on it," Harry said, " Get to the Gryffindor common room no later than eleven fifty. Listen to the password when I say it; come with me to get my cloak."**

**Harry and Draco walked down the corridor to the Fat Lady painting. "Now pay attention!" Harry hissed, "You only get one chance."**

"**What if the password changes?" Draco frowned.**

"**Then one of us will be out there waiting to let you in. Here's the password: Sni-oosh!" The portrait swung open, "Be right back."**

**Draco stood outside the portrait muttering under his breath, "Sni-oosh…sni-oosh…sni-oosh…"**

"**I'm back," Harry climbed out of the portrait hole. He handed him a pile of silvery material. "Here. Try it on."**

**Draco took it and threw it over himself. "Awesome… it really works! I'm invisible!" He started singing, "I'm invisible, you can't see me. I'm invisible, you can't see-"**

"**Draco," Harry hissed, "People are coming! Either take it off or shut up! Draco? Draco? DRACO ANSWER ME!"**

"**See ya tonight!" he heard Draco's voice say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: WE Should All Go In With Chainsaws**

"**Mphh…AUK! HAUK!" Crabbe was snoring louder than usual. Draco looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. Time to go. Noiselessly, Draco climbed out of bed, fully dressed in all black. He wasn't going to take any chances. He lifted up the corner of his mattress and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. "MURRRRRB!" Draco jumped. Goyle rolled back to his stomach and loudly smacked his lips. Draco relaxed slightly. **

"**Sni-oosh…Sni-oosh…" he muttered under his breath. He slid the cloak over his head and checked the mirror. Perfect, no reflection. Draco padded over to the door and unlocked it. He quickly glanced around the common room. The fire was still burning but no one was there. He walked back into his room and silently grabbed the Marauder's Map and his wand.**

**He stepped out into the empty corridor and swiftly checked the map to make sure it was really was empty. "Good," Draco said to himself quietly, "Filch and Mrs. Norris are on the other side of the school…" He walked up to the suit of armour with the dent in its chest. On the map, he looked for the dot that was him. There it was, Draco Malfoy with a speech bubble that said Mortificalus. Draco looked up at the suit of armor and said, "Mortificalus…" The suit of armour got of the pedestal and pulled open the door behind it. Draco silently climbed through. "Lumos," he mumbled. His wand sent out a jet of light. He held it out in front of him and walked forward. He walked for ages until he hit a dead end. He checked his map; Filch was patrolling the corridor next to it. Draco quickly shoved the wall. It swung open; Draco tumbled out. He managed to land on his feet; but he landed noisily. He could hear Filch's mad laughter; it was coming closer. He extinguished his wand and shoved it in his pocket. **

"**Eh, Whassat?" Filch was at the end of the corridor. Draco quietly moved into the shadows.**

"**Come out! Come out!" Filch swung his lantern, "No one hides from Argus Filch!"**

**Draco saw his chance; Filch was walking towards him. Draco steadied his breathing and snuck passed Filch. He clung close to the wall; he slunk along it and just when he had gotten past Filch, Filch whirled around and stared at Draco. Draco held his breath. "Where are you?" He muttered, frustrated. He walked away down the other end of the corridor. Draco waited until the light was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. He consulted his watch, "Eleven forty-five…" The Fat Lady was snoring. Draco said loudly, "SNI-OOSH!" The Fat Lady, still sleeping, swung open.**

**Draco stepped into the room. He was amaze at how warm it looked. Even with the fire going, the Slytherin common room still looked gloomy. The fire was crackling loudly. The portrait hole swung shut behind him. **

"**Who's there?" Hermione jerked her head up from her book. Draco took off the cloak, smiling, "Me."**

"**Oh, you scared me."**

"**Where are Harry and Ron?" Draco folded up the cloak.**

"**We're right here," Harry and Ron came down. "Ron forgot to wake me up and Neville wouldn't wake up," Harry grinned. **

"**I did not!" Ron protested.**

"**Here's your cloak and your map," Draco held them out, "Wait, I need them to get back." He jerked them back, "Sorry."**

"**It's okay," Harry said, "Just bring them to breakfast."**

"**You all!" Hermione said urgently, "It's mid-"**

**The fire blazed up and roared; a familiar head appeared in the fireplace. Hermione gasped. Harry saw who it was and tears started to stream down his face. Ron stared dumbly into the fire. Draco, not knowing who it was, destroyed them moment by asking, "Who's that?"**

"**It's…it's…" Hermione started crying.**

"**Sirius, Draco, Sirius Black!" Harry cried.**

"**He's my great cousin… I guess… I mean he's my mum's cousin," Draco said, "I didn't recognize him."**

"**Sirius, is it really you?" Ron asked.**

"**You can't be…Sirius," Sirius used he favorite pun, "You don't recognize me? What, have I lost weight?"**

"**How…how…" Hermione sniffed, "You fell through the veil!"**

"**Yes I did, but somehow I managed to come out on the other side," Sirius said solemnly.**

"**Then why weren't you there when I looked?" Harry asked.**

"**I Apparated."**

"**Why did you leave me?" Harry said angrily.**

"**Because I knew I had succeeded in distracting Bellatrix and that Dumbledore-"**

"**Dumbley-dumbley door…" Draco muttered.**

**Sirius stared at him, "What the…"**

"**He's always like that," Hermione said quickly.**

"**So this is Draco…" Sirius smiled, "Welcome to the Good Side. I think…"**

"**It might be 'Welcome to the Dark Side' for all you know…" Draco smiled back.**

"**You look almost exactly like Lucius-"**

"**LUSCIOUS!" Ron faked sneezed, "Which reminds me… Sirius, do you want to hear a joke?"**

"**No," Draco waved his hands, "No, you really don't want to, no!"**

"**Oh no…" Hermione and Harry groaned.**

"**Ok, so there's one piece of VANILLA cake left, right?" Ron began, "Lucius…er…LUSCIUOUS!" he coughed, "and Draco both wanted it. Draco also knows LUSCIOUS will probably sneak out in the middle of the night. So, Draco wedges himself in the gap between the fridge and the wall. He's wearing this white terry cloth bathrobe with his initials on it and white pajamas. Draco has this mask in his hand, too. So, the clock strikes midnight and Luscious! Comes out in his GREEN one hundred percent silk pajamas and opens up the fridge. Draco jumps out with his mask on, which turns out to be Hagrid. BOOGOOTY! Luscious gets scared and runs away. Draco starts to eat the cake and says sadly, 'Luscious may never get his Luscious VANILLA cake.'"**

"**Okay then…" Sirius looked around. "That was…great… I guess. Have any of you thought of a plan?"**

"**In fact…" Draco said, "Since everyone who's going with me is a Death Eater's dream to kill, I think we should all go in with chainsaws and-"**

"**Chainsaws?" Sirius said, "You don't have a plan, do you?"**

"**No, not really," Ron said, looking around.**

"**Thought about it?" Sirius asked anxiously.**

"**No, they usually don't use one. It's just spontaneous. 'Hey I'm bored. Let's go save the world!'" Draco answered.**

"**Yeah, that is true, especially HARRY!" Sirius looked at him, "This time you all really need a plan. And I can help you. I have one inside source." Sirius looked at Draco, "I'm still trying to get in touch with your dad, but-"**

"**Who's your inside source?" Ron asked impatiently.**

"**Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius said flatly.**

"**SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Harry roared.**

"**Harry! Be quiet!" Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth and pulled him to the ground. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. He laughed even harder when he saw Draco's face. "URGH! Harry, you are the absolute nastiest person ever!" Draco wiped his hand off on Harry's shirt.**

"**What did I do? Why are you rubbing my shirt?" Harry pushed Draco off of him.**

**Ron was in tears, "That looked wrong!"**

"**Harry licked me…" Draco said flatly.**

"**ORGH!" Ron covered his eyes, "Sick! That was just plain wrong!"**

"**Ronald Weasley," Draco breathed, "You have a sick, wrong, and twisted mind. You should be a Death Eater."**

"**Back to what I was saying…" Harry said, "Why are you working with Bellatrix?"**

"**I went out with her in my sixth year…" Sirius remembered, "She was the sexiest… I mean… she owes me a favor…that's all!" Even in the fire, Harry could tell he was blushing. "Once she's done it, we can go back to fighting and pretend we were never working with each other…"**

**Sirius said, "Have you gotten anything from Dolohov?"**

"**Several things," Draco pulled the letters out of his pocket, "Where they want us and when."**

"**You shouldn't go if you don't have a plan," Sirius warned.**

"**I think we should just take it as it comes…" Draco said, "Besides, Dolohov always likes to throw in surprises, so don't have a firm plan."**

"**Well, yeah," Sirius blinked, "But you need to have a basic plan!"**

"**Okay," Ron said, "How about this plan: we go in and take whatever comes, when it comes."**

"**No…" Sirius laughed, "Are you all really that dense?"**

"**I'm trying to formulate one," Hermione said, "I can owl you."**

"**Alright. That'll work," Sirius said, "I'll be seeing you in person at the Death Eater meeting."**

"**But you could die," Draco said. "Again…" he must have realized how stupid it sounded because he added, "For real."**

"**Not with Bellatrix helping me…" Sirius took a deep breath, "I have to go. I'll send you a letter."**

"**Bye Sirius!" Ron said.**

"**Take care!" Hermione said.**

"**Remember the mirrors!" Harry reminded him.**

"**Peace out…" Draco smiled, "Bye, Sirius."**

"**It was so good to see him again!" Hermione exclaimed.**

"**I can't believe he's alive!" Ron said.**

"**YES!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**Simultaneously, Ron, Hermione, and Draco shushed him. **

"**I've got to go," Draco said, "It's almost one." He tossed the Invisibility Cloak over himself and disappeared.**

**Draco climbed out from behind the suit of armor and walked to the statue that guarded the entrance. "Snape rules…" Draco yawned. The wall creaked open. He walked into his room. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring considerably softer, for them. Draco decided to try something. He walked over to Crabbe and held his nose. **

"**HOOO….sneeeeeeee…." he snorted; then Crabbe stopped snoring.**

**Draco took off the cloak and hid it under his mattress, along with the Marauder's Map. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He lie down and fell asleep almost immediately. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dream Team Plus two**

"**Draco!" Harry waved, "Do you have the…er…stuff?"**

"**Right here." He presented a small package. Harry took it and shoved it down into his book bag.**

"**Guess what?" Hermione said, "I've formulated the perfect plan. Here's what we-"**

**A letter fell into Draco's lap. He ripped it open and scanned it, "It's from Dolohov." He looked up anxiously, "They've changed the meeting to tomorrow! God, they must be on to us! They don't want us to formulate a plan or double-check it! There's no way-"**

"**Didn't your dad give you that information later that day?" Ron asked.**

"**Yeah, but he would have to think about the plan and our chances and stuff," Draco complained, "Plus we'd have to get responses from Bell-" Another letter fell into his lap. He opened it, "It's from Bellatrix and Sirius. They know they've changed the day and Bellatrix says Fleur will be there! Sirius says he needs to know our plan. Hermione spill. Neville sit!" Draco pulled Neville down.**

"**Alright," Hermione began, "We all know that Draco's has to go and we shouldn't be there correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we've done this before Draco; we all get under the Invisibility Cloak. That way we can get Fleur. She's small so she should fit. And if Draco gets in any trouble, we'll be there to back him up!"**

"**That's perfect," Ron said, "Now let's tell Sirius."**

"**Should we tell my-"?**

"**Draco," Harry turned around, "Your dad doesn't even know. You know my connection with Voldemort, right? Well, he's thinking it will surprise your dad and for some reason, I don't think that's good."**

"**Stop saying his name," Ron said.**

**Draco smacked his fist on his palm, "I'm going to get Fleur or die trying! Look, I don't care!"**

"**Alright, let's tell Sirius," Hermione said.**

"**Sirius is alive?" Neville looked confused, "But I-"**

"**He faked it," Hermione muttered. She scribbled fiercely, "So we would be safe." She signed it, "There done. Let's mail it. It may not be the best plan in but it's all we've got."**

**Neville suddenly got pale, "I don't want to do this. My gran…what if I die?" He started becoming hysterical. Other people in the Great Hall were turning around. **

**Draco grabbed Neville by his shoulders and shook him hard. "No one's going to die," he hissed. "You'll be fine…" He let Neville go. "Just relax."**

"**He…You-Know-Who…my parents…" he whimpered, "Bellatrix…."**

"**I swear Bellatrix is NOT after you," Draco said firmly, "She's helping us! Don't back out now! We need you… we need all the help we can get!"**

"**We're in this together," Harry said, "We're in too far to back out."**

"**He's right," Hermione agreed. Harry's hand flew to his head. "HARRY!" Hermione reached out, "Are you alright?"**

"**He's happy; he knows you're coming," Harry said, "Voldemort's happy."**

"**Stop saying his name!" Draco growled, "Does he know you all are coming?"**

"**No," Harry said after a long pause, "He thinks it's just you."**

"**That's good," Hermione breathed, "We wouldn't stand a chance if he did."**

"**Don't talk like that!" Draco said, "We can all do this. Just an advanced warning, the Dark Lord's got dementors." He grinned, "But we're ready."**

"**Yeah, sure we are," Harry said.**

"**It's the Dream Team plus TWO," Draco said heroically, "Versus the Dark Lord and about twenty Death Eaters." He counted on his fingers, "Yeah, that's about right."**

"**So that means that each of us would have to take about three people," Hermione said, "We're doomed."**

"**We'll have Fleur though," Ron added, hopefully.**

"**But…" Draco contradicted, "She'll probably be kind of weak, since she's just been kidnapped and held hostage for about a month!"**

"**Look!" Draco ran over to the table where Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were eating lunch. He held up a letter triumphantly, "We've got it! They approve! Now-" he dropped his voice. "We'll have to figure out a way to get out of the castle."**

"**We've walked…" Harry said, "We could catch the Knight Bus…"**

"**Or…" Ron said thoughtfully, "We could use broomsticks…"**

"**Good idea!" Hermione said, "But we'd need some fairly fast brooms…"**

"**Look," Draco said, "Harry and I have both got Firebolts-"**

"**You got a Firebolt, too?" Ron gaped.**

"**For my birthday," Draco said hastily. "I can get you three-" he gestured to Hermione, Ron, and Neville- "Nimbus Two-Thousands and Ones. Ron, you're broom just won't be fast enough." He threw an apologetic glance in his direction. "Sorry."**

"**That's fine," Hermione said.**

"**Draco," Harry leaned across the table, "You take the Invisibility Cloak and nab the brooms then get to our common room."**

"**Oh yeah," Draco said sarcastically, "It should be a cinch. I'll just haul four brooms, in the dark, trying not to make noise, halfway across the castle. Here's what I think-" Draco sat down-" You take my Firebolt and Nimbus Two-Thousand and One to the Gryffindor common room, today. I'll take the two remaining brooms with me, tomorrow."**

"**I think that should work," Hermione said.**

"**You have two BROOMS?" Ron gasped.**

"**Yeah…so?" Draco said casually. **

"**Never mind…" Ron grumbled.**

"**What time should I come?" Draco said ignoring Ron.**

"**Hmm…" Harry said thoughtfully, "How about midnight?"**

"**We're supposed to be there at midnight!" Draco argued.**

"**How about ten, then?" Harry asked. "Hey, that rhymed!"**

"**Great, ten's fine," Draco said, "It'll be hard to sneak out but it can be done!"**

"**Alight," Hermione confirmed, "Ten tomorrow."**

"**Ron, Ron, wake up!" Harry jabbed him with his elbow.**

"**Ow…" Ron complained. "What was that for?" He looked up. Professor Trelawney was two tables away. "Oh."**

"**Okay, what do you see in my bone? Just make something up! Hurry," Harry hissed.**

"**And what," Trelawney said, "Do you see in your bone, Ronald?"**

"**Erm…" Ron turned the bone he had around in his hands, "I see this turtle-y shaped thing-" He quickly flipped through his book. "Erm… it means…uh…"**

"**I will come back to this table," Trelawney said sharply, "When you are more prepared. Mr. Malfoy!"**

**Draco's head jerked up, "What?"**

"**Sleeping in class… five points from Slytherin and detention! Although," she muttered, "I cannot have you tonight, detention tomorrow night!"**

"**But…" Draco protested angrily, "I wasn't even-"**

"**Silence or I'll make it ten points from Slytherin!" She put up her hand.**

"**What was up with Trelawney?" Draco asked. "Why did she give me a detention?"**

"**She gave you a detention?" Hermione asked, "When?"**

"**I have it tomorrow night," Draco said angrily, "Our whole plan is screwed now!"**

"**If we don't hurry," Neville said anxiously, "We'll be late for potions!"**

**They walked down the corridor quickly. A sign was posted outside the Potions classroom.**

"**Oh no," Hermione read out loud, "'until further notice Potions has been cancelled. Report to the library for a study hall.' Wonder why?"**

"**There's Seamus, let's ask him," Neville pointed. "Hey Seamus!"**

"**Hey, Neville, Harry." Seamus answered, "Everyone else. I can't believe Potions is cancelled! We're so lucky!"**

"**Do you know why?" Ron asked.**

"**Yeah, some third year created the wrong potion," Seamus grinned, "Some liquid bomb, I heard. Anyway, it exploded and the whole Potions classroom is destroyed and I heard Snape's in the hospital wing along with half the class."**

"**And we missed it…" Draco said sadly.**

"**Why would you want to be there when it happened?" Seamus looked confused.**

"**Well, it's destruction," Draco explained, "I love the three D's: death, doom, and destruction."**

**Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus all stared at him.**

"**You're kidding right?" Neville asked.**

"**Nope, not joking," Draco shook his head.**

"**So what do we do now?" Ron asked. They were all sitting in the library, in the corner farthest from the librarian.**

"**Plan," Draco said flatly, "Revise the plan to get to the Gryffindor common room since Trelawney screwed it up. I was just thinking, since we have directions to the graveyard, you four can go ahead and fly there under the Invisibility Cloak if I'm not there by say, quarter till eleven."**

"**Alright, that sounds good," Hermione said, "But how will you get there?"**

"**I'll figure out that later, remember, I'll be stuck with Trelawney for a couple of hours…" Draco pulled out the letter from Dolohov. "Here, this letter will give you directions. I've already copied them." He handed them the letter.**

"**Okay," Harry said, "Thanks." Harry took the piece of parchment, folded it up, and stuffed it in his pocket.**

"**Okay," Ron said, "We're done planning. What do we do now?"**

"**I don't know; what do you want to do?" Draco asked.**

"**I don't know; what do you want to do?" Ron replied.**

"**I don't know; what do you want to do?"**

"**I asked you first, Draco!"**

**"Yeah, well, I asked you SECOND!"**

**"BE QUIET THIS IS A LIBRARY!" the librarian hissed.**

**"Why don't you then?" Draco mumbled. **

**"Draco!" Hermione whacked him. "Don't get us kicked out, again!" she grumbled.**

**"Okay… I won't…this time…" Draco grinned.**

**"Yeah, thanks…" Harry said.**

**"For sparing us of another detention…" Ron finished.**

**"And losing another five or ten points…" Hermione added**

**"Do you three always finish each other's sentences?" Draco stared, "Because that's REALLY creepy. You need to stop… now… please!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: looks Like A Suicide Note**

**"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, pleasure you could attend your detention this evening." Trelawney grinned.**

**"Uh, okay," Draco sat down, "What do you want me to do? Lines? Wash your crystal balls? Sit here?"**

**Trelawney turned away from him and returned with a quill and parchment, "Filch has already taken care of the crystal balls but thank you for your considerate offer."**

**"Uh…anytime," he took the parchment and quill.**

**"Now write!" Trelawney snarled.**

**Draco scooted his seat back a bit, "Write what?"**

"**I want you to copy this…" she thrust another piece of parchment in his face. Draco gingerly took it. He began to read it, "This sounds a lot like a death wish, if you ask me…"**

"**Well, no one did, just copy it!"**

"**Fine…" Draco started writing. "Ouch!" He looked down at his hand; the words he was writing were also on the back of his hand. He looked at the parchment and saw that the letters were red. "So you got a hold of Umbridge's quills? Why are you making me write this?"**

"**You'll see… you'll see…"**

"**Done," Draco said about two hours later. It took him longer than usual because he kept having to stop when the pain in his hand got to be to much; resulting in him writing four long sentences in two hours. "Just wondering, are you feeling suicidal? Because this looks like a suicide note…"**

"**Stop making comments!" Trelawney snapped. She glanced at the clock. "It's ten thirty… perfect…"**

"**Can I go now?" Draco got up, "I'm really tired."**

**Trelawney turned around and whipped out her wand; Draco's wand was out instantly. "_STUPEFY_!" Trelawney shouted.**

"**_Prot_- uhhnn…" Draco slumped to the ground.**

"**Where is he?" Hermione paced back and forth, "We need the broomsticks!"**

"**No we don't," Harry said, "He gave them to me already." He held out the four broomsticks. "He got them after his Quidditch practice."**

"**But he still needs to be here!" Hermione moaned.**

"**He has an hour, Hermione!" Ron contradicted. "Harry, have you got the Invisibility Cloak?"**

"**Right here," Harry held up a silver bundle and the parchment, "And directions. We're supposed to meet Sirius and Bellatrix outside the graveyard."**

"**Who's going to use what broom?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.**

"**You, Neville, and Ron will use the Nimbus Two-Thousands and Ones and Draco and me will use the Firebolts."**

"**Uh…" Neville began uncertainly, "How will I stay on?"**

"**It's okay, Neville," Hermione said, "You and I aren't as good flyers so I'll fly next to you."**

"**Thanks Hermione," Neville said gratefully.**

"**Harry," Hermione said, "We need to leave. Draco must have gotten held up. It's quarter till eleven."**

"**Give him five more minutes," Ron said.**

"**No!" Hermione said sharply, "We need to leave now!"**

"**But-" Ron began.**

"**She's right, Ron," Harry said apologetically, "We have to go!"**

"**Do we have to?" Neville whined.**

"**Yes," Hermione grabbed his arm, "COME!"**

"**Alright, we can fly away from here," Harry said as he opened the window of the North Tower where five years ago they had given Charlie Baby Norbert. "Everyone get on."**

**Neville and Hermione mounted their brooms cautiously. Harry flew out the window, "Everyone, follow me!" Ron flew out next. Hermione slowly flew out; while Neville tried to fly out and hit a wall.**

"**Be quiet!" Ron hissed.**

"**Hermione," Harry said, "Can you read me the directions?"**

"**Sure," Hermione gingerly turned her broom to face Harry, "First we have to fly…"**

**Draco stirred and blinked his eyes. All he could see was black.**

"**Trelawney," a harsh voice hissed, "Where is Filch? Why did you bring the boy? He was supposed to come on his own!" Draco recognized the voice as Dolohov's. **

"**I ran into some trouble," Trelawney said, "Draco and his meddling friends found out Filch was a Death Eater and the boy became suspicious of me. I heard that they were planning to all come."**

"**Who?" Dolohov sneered, "Crabbe and Goyle Juniors? They're not bright enough to remember their own names let alone remember plans!"**

"**No," Trelawney snarled, "Harry Potter and his friends!"**

"**But I thought he hated Potter!"**

"**He did, but they're friends now for some reason…"**

"**If the Dark Lord is upset with you bringing him, it is your fault. I dealt with none of this!"**

"**Sibyll, you double crossed me!" another voice snarled.**

"**Did I now, Argus?" Trelawney sneered.**

"**We were in this together!"**

"**Your job was to make sure no one, especially the Malfoys, found out about our plans! But young Malfoy did!" she hissed, "Who's the double crosser? I know you were the one who poisoned him!"**

"**Because I knew you'd bungle the job!" Filch growled.**

"**The boy is here, is he not? And that's all that matters…" Trelawney said smugly.**

**Draco's eyes began to adjust to the light. He could make out Filch, Trelawney, and Dolohov. He tried to sit up but he was tied down. "WHY AM I HERE?" he yelled furiously.**

**Dolohov walked over to Draco and hit him hard. "Shut up you brat. You'll soon find out why you're here…"**

"**You coward," Draco snarled, "You wouldn't hit me if my father were here-"**

"**Is your daddy going to protect you? Forever and ever?" Dolohov said in a mock baby voice.**

"**And you wouldn't hit me if I was tied down either!"**

"**Ah, but you are and I can hit you as much as I want!" he hissed; slapping him across the face again, harder than before. "Shut up or next time I'll break your nose…"**

"**It's almost time, Antonin," Filch said.**

"**Excellent…" Dolohov rubbed his hands together, "I'm going to enjoy this…"**

"**Sirius!" Harry hissed. The tall robed figure turned around and lowered his hood; Harry's heart sunk. It wasn't Sirius; it was Lucius Malfoy. He walked over and yanked off the Invisibility Cloak.**

"**What are you doing here, Potter?" Lucius hissed, "You realize all of your friends could die!"**

"**Is-" Harry began.**

"**Lucius!" Bellatrix pulled him back by his shoulder gently, "It is fine."**

**Another figure walked over, "It's too late Bella, they have him…" Sirius lowered his hood; "She took him when he was in detention with her."**

"**Who?" Lucius looked confused.**

"**You mean-" Ron gasped.**

**Sirius nodded grimly, "She stunned him. He's here now."**

**Lucius said annoyed, "Stop using pronouns!"**

"**Quick hide! Put your hoods up! Nott's coming!" Bellatrix hissed.**

**Everyone had covered themselves just in time. Nott walked over and said to Lucius, "You need to come with me." They walked away leaving Bellatrix and Sirius standing alone.**

"**Everything's been changed so rapidly!" Bellatrix said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a trembling Neville removed the cloak. "I don't even think the plan will work! I didn't know they were going to do it to him! I thought they were going to do it to Fleur!"**

"**What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously.**

"**Fleur was bait to bring you here. Draco was supposed to come too, but what's-her-face Trelawney took him early," Bellatrix threw up her hands.**

"**The best you can do is stay here," Sirius said. "I don't know what we'll do…"**

"**We need to go…" Bellatrix turned towards the circle, which had a small green fire blazing in the middle of it. Figures stood around it.**

**Harry's hand flew up to his scar, which was bursting with pain. Hermione noticed this and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over them. Sirius and Bellatrix walked away. Harry waited until they were gone before saying, "Let's get closer. Just a little bit…"**

"**Bring him out," Voldemort's voice sounded throughout the graveyard.**

"**They must be talking about Draco," Harry whispered, "I still can't see anything!" Tentatively, they all scooted towards the circle and his behind a rock.**

"**Why are we hiding?" Ron whispered, "We're invisible…"**

"**Extra protection, Ron," Hermione replied, "Shh… You-Know-Who's talking again."**

"**Excellent… very good, Sibyll, Argus." They could see Voldemort conjuring something out of the air. "And now, the powers you wished for…" Two screams echoed through the graveyard. Hermione wished Draco were there with her; so she could know he was safe.**

"**Trelawney's working with Voldemort?" Harry hissed, "I can't believe it!"**

"**Now, Argus, prepare to use your new powers. Lucius, please, step forward," Voldemort's voice had a twinge of amusement in it. "Sibyll, bring him out."**

"**Harry, can we move back?" Hermione whispered nervously, "I don't want to watch anymore…"**

"**Cover your eyes then," Harry put his arm around her. **

**Hermione gasped.**

**A figure appeared, bound to a large tombstone. The tombstone was so large that it was standing straight up and its feet didn't touch the ground. It wriggled violently.**

"**Lucius, do you know who this is?" Voldemort said, "He has finally decided to join us."**

"**Draco?" Lucius gasped, "What are you doing here?" He tried to walk up but Argus stopped him.**

"**Oh god…" Hermione hid her face.**

"**DAD!" Draco writhed violently, trying to get loose. **

"**Now, Lucius, about this punishment…" Voldemort smiled a cruel twisted smile.**

"**No, please, no, anyone but him…" Lucius gasped, "He's my only child!"**

"**That will make it all the more fun to watch, Malfoy," Dolohov sneered, "Lucius Malfoy, cares about no one… well, we know you care about him."**

"**Shut your mouth, Dolohov…" Lucius was shaking with anger, "I suppose this was your idea?"**

"**Yes," Dolohov said smugly, "In fact, it was and Trelawney and Filch here assisted me."**

"**I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucius pulled out his wand, "_AVADA_-"**

"**_Expelliarmus_," Voldemort said coolly. Lucius's wand flew out of his hand. "No blood shall be shed…yet. Do you want to hear what I intend to do, Lucius, or shall I just surprise you?"**

"**Tell me," Lucius snarled.**

"**Well," Voldemort idly twirled the wand between his fingers. "First, we'll perform the Cruciatus Curse on your son multiple times for, oh, say, maybe, five minutes each-"**

"**No…no please…" Lucius kneeled down, "Torture me but leave my son alone…"**

**Draco wriggled harder than ever before and managed to get his foot loose. He promptly kicked Filch in the head.**

"**OW! You-" Filch began.**

"**Argus," Voldemort turned around, "Simply retie it. Don't make a fuss…"**

**Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh quietly as they watched Filch attempt to tie Draco's foot down. After Filch had received multiple kicks in the face, and one that may have broken his nose, he finally managed to tie his foot down.**

"**Don't laugh!" Hermione said sharply, "It's not funny!"**

"**Then," Voldemort grinned again, "the fun part. Filch will take this knife-" He pulled out a small silver dagger- "And slowly drive it through his neck making him suffer. This is a light punishment, Lucius! I am letting you off. You should be grateful…"**

"**But- my Lord- please, I beg you-" Lucius pleaded.**

"**You are a valuable Death Eater to me. I will not kill you but if you are not quiet, I will send someone for your wife; leaving you childless and wifeless."**

**Hermione looked closer and saw that Lucius was crying. "How could he do this to him? I know Lucius isn't perfect but this is kind of harsh…"**

"**Easy," Ron replied, "You-Know-Who's mental… Criminally insane…"**

"**Look!" Neville said excitedly, "There's Fleur!" He pointed at a person on the other side of the circle.**

"**Shh…" Harry hissed, "Neville, don't get us caught! Talk quieter." He squinted, "He's right…it's Fleur! Should we go get her?"**

"**I think we should…" Ron said.**

**Hermione agreed, "Everyone's distracted, now. But, we should hurry! Otherwise we might get caught."**

"**I really want to go…" Neville moaned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Kill the Girl**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville began to slowly creep around to Fleur.**

"**Fleur!" Harry hissed. She turned around and looked confused. Quickly she whirled back around as if nothing had happened.**

**Voldemort suddenly looked up. "Zambini! Behind you and the girl." Zambini quickly pounced on what looked like thin air. Several cries came from the spot he landed on. "It's an Invisibility Cloak," Voldemort observed, "Pull it off…" **

"**Hold it on everyone," Harry hissed. They all grabbed a piece of the cloak and held on to it. Zambini tried to pull it off but fell back, exhausted.**

"**My Lord," he wheezed, "it's not coming off!"**

"**_Accio Invisibility Cloak!" _The cloak flew of the four and landed in Voldemort's outstretched hand. "Harry Potter, how delightful to have you join us…"**

**Harry glanced over and could see the figures of Bellatrix and Sirius move slightly. Voldemort snapped his fingers and thins cords bound Harry and the other three to tombstones.**

"**Lucius…" Voldemort eyed Hermione, "The chance to redeem yourself has walked into our midst." He walked over to Hermione. "Kill the Mudblood and all will be forgiven and your son will be set free."**

**Lucius looked at Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, "I promise I will set him free alive and he will not suffer. You know I never break my word, Lucius. No one will ever know you killed her since all the witnesses except for your son, the Death Eaters and myself, will be dead." He cast a glance in the other three's direction. "Argus, you may kill the Weasley. Bella, you take Longbottom and I will kill you, Harry." **

**Neville whimpered as Bellatrix stepped up in front of him and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.**

"**Ah, this is a good revenge. Especially after having to put up with your brothers. Oh, yes it is." Filch muttered as he stared at Ron.**

"**Go ahead Lucius…" Voldemort flexed his fingers around his wand, "I am ready to set your son free…"**

**Lucius stepped up to Hermione and put his wand to her head. He took a deep breath, "_Avada-_" but he broke off in mid-spell. "I can't…" he turned away, "I can't…"**

"**Why not Lucius?" Voldemort said in a soothing voice, "I promised you your son would go free; is that not enough?"**

"**It is…" Lucius replied. He leveled his gaze with Draco.**

"**Than do it!" Voldemort hissed. "Maybe you just need some convincing." He pointed at Dolohov.**

"**Lucius, you have no idea how much I will enjoy doing this to your brat…" Dolohov pointed his wand at Draco, "_CRUCIO!_" A jet of red light hit Draco.**

**For a split second nothing happened, then Draco started twitching violently. He threw back his head and screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his life. He strained against his bonds. Dolohov laughed as Draco thrashed in agony.**

**Hermione screamed from where she was tied. She tried to break loose but the ropes were tied too tight. The Death Eaters nearby jumped back; startled by her.**

"**NO! PLEASE STOP!" Lucius cried.**

"**Why?" Voldemort asked, "Why should I make him stop? You didn't care when you tortured the Muggles or the Mudbloods; why care now? What's different?"**

"**HE'S MY SON!" **

"**Dolohov, stop…" Voldemort said carelessly.**

"**One more minute," Dolohov grinned insanely.**

"**No," Voldemort said sharply, "Stop now…"**

**Dolohov flicked his wand and Draco stopped screaming. He twitched for a few seconds and then resumed his composure.**

"**Very good," Voldemort said, "Pity I might have to kill you-" He walked up to where Draco was tied and looked directly at him. Draco returned the gaze. "Lucius, you have raised this boy well. Ruthless and controlled, much like you. He would've made an excellent Death Eater. I'll give you one more chance… kill the girl." He spoke the last part sharply.**

**Lucius walked up to Hermione and pulled out a small silver knife. Hermione flinched as he pulled it out. He slashed rapidly. She waited for the pain but it never came. She looked around; her ropes were lying on the ground. Lucius carelessly tossed the knife on the ground.**

"**I can't…"**

"**I see you have made your decision… not a wise one…but it's your choice." Voldemort walked over to Hermione, who drew back quickly. "You can go free. Lucius chose you instead of his son. You can go free…if-" he smiled a wicked smile, "you managed to get out alive. Dolohov-" he turned sharply on his heel, "Torture the boy for five minutes with a one minute interval. Do this twice."**

"**_CRUCIO!_"**

**Hermione stood motionless behind Lucius. Draco stayed silent longer than before; he let loose a scream. Hermione covered her ears and closed her eyes but she could still see Draco's face twisted in agony and she could still hear the screaming. Ages past and she cautiously opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. Lucius had walked over to Draco and was talking to him; trying to calm him down. Draco was gasping for air. He was frothing at the mouth and his eyes were somewhat rolled back. Hermione stared at him. Then she was suddenly roughly grabbed from behind.**

"**Not pretty is it?" Bellatrix said grimly. "Stay with Sirius." Bellatrix walked out into the middle near the fire. "My Lord," she said loudly, "I swear that if he dies, I die too."**

"**What?" Voldemort turned around.**

"**As soon as he dies," Bellatrix said calmly, "I'll take the knife and drive it through my heart! If you perform the curse again, he will die!"**

"**Bella," Lucius pleaded, "Don't! It would be too much for Narcissa!"**

"**Don't Bella, listen to Lucius," Voldemort said, "Once the boy is dead, he's dead. Killing yourself will not bring him back."**

"**Then kill me instead!" Bellatrix stared at Voldemort.**

"**No…" Voldemort said, "How would it punish him? Do not try to lessen his punishment. He was supposed to kill when he didn't; I decided I would kill instead. Dolohov…he has had enough rest… perform it again!"**

"**_CRUCIO!"_**

**A jet of red light flew from his wand and hit Bellatrix instead of Draco. Bellatrix curled up and twitched.**

"**Stop, you idiot, stop!" Voldemort said.**

**Dolohov carelessly flicked his wand. A small explosion sounded. Everyone turned around and saw Hermione standing with her wand pointed at a Death Eater on the ground. **

"**_STUPEFY!_"**

**Hermione slumped to the ground. Voldemort turned back and saw Draco was gone. Lucius was still standing beside him and Bellatrix lay curled on the ground.**

"**This is for what you did!" Voldemort turned and saw Draco raising his wand at Dolohov, "Now you pay!" An insane grin came across Draco's face. His entire body was still shaking but he looked slightly more normal. "_CRUCIO!_" Dolohov curled up and screamed. "How does it feel? Do you like it? Do you want more?" Draco kept his wand pointed at Dolohov. Voldemort stared on with mild amusement on his face. Dolohov tried to crawl towards Draco but the pain was too intense. Draco flicked his wand. Dolohov lay wheezing. Draco reached down and picked up Dolohov's wand. He handed it to him. "Fight me… I'm no coward." **

**Dolohov took it and snarled, "You may not be a coward but you are ridiculously stupid! Help me!" Several other Death Eaters came up beside Dolohov.**

**Hermione came up beside Draco, "You'll have to fight me, too."**

"**No, Hermione," a hand came down on her shoulder, "they won't." Lucius stepped in front of her, "Dolohov, you are going to die."**

**The Death Eaters all stepped back, leaving Dolohov standing alone. **

"**Draco, get your friends out of here!" Lucius yelled over his shoulder.**

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Lucius narrowly dodged Dolohov's jet of green light.**

**Draco picked up his father's knife and ran to where Harry was tied; he quickly cut the ropes. Filch stood in front of him and pointed a wand directly in his face. "Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we?"**

"**Well, you are… _petrificus totallus!_" Harry said quickly. Filch fell forward, frozen.**

"**Get Ron loose!" Draco ordered, "I'll get Neville! Hurry!"**

"**Neville, stop moving! I'll cut you!" Draco held the knife up, "Hold still!"**

"**She…right there…going to die!" Neville whimpered. Draco quickly cut the remaining ropes. "Ouch!" Neville yelped. He looked down at his arm. The knife had made a small gash on his arm. **

"**I warned you!" Draco said. "AAAAAGH!" Draco struggled to pull the arm off his throat.**

"**I am not going to lose my powers because of one little wretch!" Trelawney hissed as she pulled her arm tighter. Draco whimpered and gasped. His lips and face where beginning to turn blue. Trelawney was stronger than he thought.**

"**ARRRRR!" Neville jumped on Trelawney; she fell to the ground still clutching Draco's neck. Neville landed on top of her and began pounding her with his fists. Draco rolled loose while Trelawney was fending off Neville. She picked up a rock and hit him over the head. Neville collapsed in a pile; she quickly shoved him off and turned around to face Draco.**

"**You're not going to leave here alive…" she hissed.**

"**Don't count on it!" Draco said rustily. **

"**Prepare to-" a high-pitched scream cut her off. They both whipped around and saw Hermione being pinned to the ground by Macnair. **

"**HERMIONE!" Draco ran towards her.**

"**I'm going to get the glory now!" Macnair raised the knife he was holding, "UUUUUHNNN!" Draco swiftly tackled him. Draco was about to pull out his wand when he felt himself being lifted off Macnair. Wormtail had snuck up behind him and pulled him off. He flung Draco across the circle.**

"**UUUUUUUGH!" Draco hit his father and knocked him to the ground. Dolohov stood over him and grinned, "Now both of you are going to die!"**

"**How many times have you said that today?" Draco mocked.**

"**Draco…" Lucius warned.**

"**Roll, dad!" Draco yelled. Draco and Lucius rolled out of the way just in time. Ron and Hermione tackled Dolohov simultaneously.**

"**Get his wand!" Hermione yelled, "We'll keep him pinned!"**

"**Where's You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.**

"**He left!" Lucius dusted himself off, "He had other business…"**

"**So it's just-"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Your Dad's Gone Bloody Mad**

"**Doom, death, and destruction," Draco and Lucius grinned as they said this simultaneously. Draco grabbed Dolohov's wand. "You want it? You want it?" Draco teased as he danced out of Dolohov's grasp, "Work for it!" He said cruelly as he snapped the wand in half and tossed it into the fire. "Too bad for you!"**

**Dolohov whipped out a knife and grabbed Draco's head. He pulled it back and exposed Draco's neck. "Want me to? Want me to?"**

"**Too bad," Lucius said as he punched Dolohov in the face.**

"**Harry, run!" Fleur yelled.**

"**Not without you!" Harry grabbed her hand, "Come on!" **

"**No one will leave with her!" Nott yelled.**

**Lucius shouted, "Forget about her, Harry! I'll get her, later!"**

"**AAAARGH!" Dolohov hit Harry in the face. He swiftly wrapped his fingers around Harry's throat.**

"**How does that feel?" he asked. Harry kicked him hard. "OOOORGH!" Dolohov moaned. Harry ran as fast as he could to Neville, who was still lying unconscious. **

"**Neville!" Harry shook him, "Wake up! Wake up!"**

"**Mmmm…" Neville rolled onto his back, "Gran? What're you doin' here?" Neville realized who he was really talking to, "Oh, sorry Harry…" He looked around. "Did You-Know-Who leave?"**

"**Yeah…" Harry said, "Neville, can you start healing people? The people on our side?"**

"**Yeah, sure," Neville grinned, "The people who are always on our side or everyone who's on our side right now?"**

"**Everyone who on our side right-" Bellatrix's scream broke into Harry's sentence.**

"**Someone freeze the flames!" Lucius roared, "Her wand's gone!"**

**Hermione quickly ran over and muttered the spell. Lucius ran into the fire and dragged Bellatrix out. Bellatrix was moaning in pain.**

"**Someone needs to heal her burns!" Lucius said, "And fast! Some of these are third degree. What happened?"**

**Sirius ran up to him, "Sibyll shoved her in the fire… she and Filch are trying to get away but if we hurry, we can catch them!"**

"**Wouldn't they just Apparate?" Lucius asked.**

"**Filch can't yet… he doesn't- uhhnn…" Sirius fell forward, stunned.**

**Wormtail stood in front of Lucius holding Draco by the shoulder, his glove glittering in the firelight. "No one move…" Wormtail looked around, "Move and the boy gets crushed!"**

"**Why," Draco began, "am I always called 'boy'? And why am I always caught? OW!" Wormtail squeezed his shoulder tighter. SMACK! Hermione whacked Wormtail over the head with a large rock; he keeled over still holding Draco. Draco managed to pry his fingers open and stood up, "Thanks Hermione…"**

"**Is he dead?" Hermione asked tentatively.**

"**Nope…" Lucius said, feeling his pulse, "He's just out cold, unfortunately."**

"**Darn," Ron said.**

"**Dad," Draco suddenly became quiet, "Where is everyone? Nott, Zambini, and Dolohov are gone…"**

"**This isn't good…" Lucius muttered, "Someone heal Bella and I'll keep a lookout." Lucius stood up and took off his robe. "Here, rip this up and wrap it around any wounds you can't heal. Actually on second thought… give this to Bella to put on when she wakes up. How did you get here anyway?"**

"**Extensive planning," Draco said, "We came on broomsticks… well, they did anyway… I think."**

"**RUN!" Lucius turned around, "Filch and what's-her-face are coming… You-" he pointed at Neville- "Leave her!"**

"**Draco, how are all of us going to get back?" Hermione said as they ran to their brooms. "We only have four!"**

"**Someone'll have to double up," Harry picked up Draco's Nimbus and tossed it to him. "Neville slows us down the most-" he shot a glance in Neville's direction- "No offense or anything…"**

"**None taken," Neville smiled.**

"**He can ride with me," Hermione said.**

"**No," Harry picked up his Firebolt, "He'll ride with me. I have the fastest broom. Where's Ron?"**

**Draco was already running back. "Ron!" he cupped his hands around his mouth, "RON!" Filch saw his opportunity and jumped on Draco and snapped his wand with his other hand. **

"**Hah! Try fighting without magic!" Filch cried triumphantly. He pointed his wand at Draco's throat. "Any last words?"**

"**Yeah," Draco snarled, "Look behind you!" Filch whirled around and in one fluid moment Draco managed to grab Filch's wand and flip Filch on his back. "You are an awful Death Eater for two reasons. One, you're not advanced enough in the Dark Arts. I must admit that one spell you performed on me was decent but still, you're not very powerful. Two, SMART Death Eaters never give their victims last words. Oh and three, I used the oldest trick in the book and you still fell for it. _STUPEFY_!" Draco rolled off Filch's limp form.**

"**Draco!" Ron ran over to him, "Are you okay? I saw Filch pin you! Your dad's gone bloody mad! I think he killed a guy…"**

"**Not surprised… Where have you been?" Draco grabbed Ron's shirt and looked around. "We have to leave. Oh God, Dolohov's back! Run before he sees us! Come on!" The two boys ran over to where Harry, Hermione, and Neville were sitting on their brooms; ready to leave.**

"**Hurry before they see us!" Hermione cried.**

**Draco and Ron quickly mounted their brooms and pushed off. Harry, Neville, and Hermione soon followed them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Evil and insane**

"**Whew! We got here just in time! It's three in the morning!" Hermione said, "Hurry, we have to put on the cloak and get inside…"**

"**We get three hours of sleep… three bloody hours!" Ron muttered. "What was- Draco! God, he's fainted again!"**

"**We have to take him up to Pomfrey!" Harry tried to pick Draco up.**

"**But we'll have to tell them everything!" Hermione cried, "And we'll get in so much trouble!"**

"**We'll have to risk that!" Harry said firmly. "Come on! Ron get his other arm!" Harry and Ron dragged Draco up to the Hospital wing and Hermione and Neville followed them anxiously.**

"**Madam Pomfrey?" Ron called nervously. "Are you here?"**

"**Yes, dear, what seems to be the matter?" Madam Pomfrey turned on a light and bustled over to them.**

"**He…uh…fainted…" Ron said, groaning under Draco's weight.**

"**Aren't you in separate houses?" Madam Pomfrey began, "Oh my, all of you! You look like you been in some kind of battle!" They exchange guilty glances around at each other. "Lay down, lay down!" she clucked as she took each person to a bed.**

**Draco slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in the window.**

"**Yes headmaster, he's been out cold since they brought him," he heard Madam Pomfrey, "Must've been having nightmares or fits. He screamed so loud he could've woken the dead. I don't know what's wrong with him though." She lowered his voice to a whisper, "He's in no condition to be told about his father. He'd probably go into shock!"**

"**Maybe," Dumbledore began, "I could have a few minutes alone with him when he wakes. Oh, and send the other four up from their classes…"**

"**What- what time is it?" Draco said groggily as he struggled to sit up, "And what about my father?" Madam Pomfrey cast a worried glance in his direction and left the room.**

"**It is eleven 'o'clock and some minutes I think," Dumbledore walked over to his bedside. "Do you sincerely wish to be told about your father? I told your mother and she promptly went into a hysteric fit and fainted."**

"**He's not dead, is he?" Draco gulped.**

"**No, no, he's barely alive…" Dumbledore pulled over a chair with a wave of his hand and sat down. "Your father is a particularly strong man; especially after what happened to him. He took about five Cruciatus Curses at the same time. He didn't even scream… The people at St. Mungo's aren't quite sure of his sanity yet."**

"**Ron did say he went-" Draco began.**

"**No, no," Dumbledore broke in, " He got hit just after I came. I arrived to a few minutes after you five left-"**

"**You knew?"**

"**No, your father told me… as I was saying, Dolohov and four others hit him at the same time with the curse and they probably would have continued it had Zambini and Nott not attacked them. Nott took your father to St. Mungo's where he is currently in the most intensive care you can receive."**

"**So he's-"**

"**Sane? Yes, I think so. The medical wizards were letting no one see him, but they said he asked for his wife once and keeps asking to see you. Obviously, to make sure you were still alive." Dumbledore looked up as Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in.**

"**You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry said nervously.**

"**Yes, I believe I did…" Dumbledore waved his hand and four chairs appeared.**

"**Professor," Draco said anxiously, "Will my dad be sent to Azkaban, again? For being a-"**

"**No, he will not," Dumbledore smiled, "Despite the fact he did kill several other Death Eaters-"**

"**I told you!" Ron said quietly.**

"**I explained the circumstances to Fudge," Dumbledore continued, "And that he killed in the defense of himself and all of you. Although, you and your father should be happy, Dolohov is in Azkaban, in the most heavily guarded cell possible. Which, I must say isn't that heavily guarded since Tom has most of the dementors… Now, I was hoping you five could explain to me exactly what happened at the Death Eater meeting, Draco, because of your father's position, none of you have to reveal any names but if you can it would be most helpful."**

"**Well, Sirius is alive," Harry said.**

"**Trelawney and Filch are evil," Hermione added.**

"**And insane," Ron reminded them.**

"**Draco should tell the story," Neville said, nodding his head.**

"**Well," Draco began. They sat there for two hours listening to Draco recount the entire event with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville adding comments. **

"**I think," Dumbledore straightened up, "That Draco, you should be taken to St. Mungo's immediately to make sure you are all right and visit your father. In fact, I might be able to arrange it so all of you can go visit Mr. Malfoy since you may own him your life." He winked cheerfully. "I'll get the carriages ready to take you. Oh, and Neville, your healing powers were extraordinary. The healers at St. Mungo's hardly had to do anything to help Mrs. Lestrange. We should return around, say seven?"**

"**We leave school in the middle of the night and now Dumbledore is letting us skip the rest of the day? How weird is that?" Ron exclaimed.**

"**He seems in a pretty good mood," Draco said as he lay back down on the pillows, "Especially since we just told him we left school to go to a Death Eater meeting…"**

"**You mean YOU left school to go to the meeting," Harry contradicted, "We came to watch your back…"**

"**Then why did you go when I was kidnapped?" Draco retorted.**

"**Hmmm…no idea…" Harry muttered.**

"**So we just wait up here until Dumbledore comes back?" Neville asked.**

"**Sure… I guess, I mean what else can I do?" Draco said.**

"**Shut up and sleep…" Harry yawned, "I'm running on three hours of sleep. I am not very happy… plus I ache all over."**

"**You should," Draco grinned, "You were only attacked by a bunch of Death Eaters and tied to a…" Draco drifted off and fell asleep.**

"**I'm going to lay down, too," Harry announced, "I'm exhausted."**

"**Me, too," Neville admitted.**

"**Ditto," Ron yawned.**

"**Fine," Hermione crossed her arms, "I'll stay awake and watch for Dumbledore."**

"**Well, you five will be satisfied to know that you can sleep on your journey to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore smiled, "And that you can catch up on your schoolwork and your sleep since tomorrow is Saturday."**

"**Great," Harry stretched.**

"**Ha!" Ron yawned, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay awake, Hermione! I knew it!"**

"**Woohoo for you, Ron…" Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail.**

"**Come with me…" Dumbledore opened up the doors and led the students out to the area where the carriages were waiting.**

"**Were there always horses pulling the carriages?" Ron asked in alarm. "Draco, can you see them? Wait, bad idea asking you! Hermione, can you? Harry? Blimey, I've gone mental!"**

"**No, Ron," Hermione sighed, "I can't see them…"**

"**I can," Draco said, "After watching some Death Eater snuff it last night… they're threstrals. Like my Patronus…"**

"**Ron, I've been able to see them for two years…you're not mental," Harry said in an annoyed voice.**

"**Oh good," Ron sighed, "For a minute there…"**

"**Yes, he is mental because Hermione and Neville are the only sane people in this lot and-" Draco started to say.**

"**I can see them, too," smiled Neville.**

"**Okay, so Hermione is the one and only sane person in this lot…that's our age!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: It Was A Crock Pot**

"**We're here," Dumbledore gently shook them. "Wake up…"**

"**Mmmm…" Ron rolled over on his back, "Hi, mommy… AHH! Sorry, Professor." Ron turned a dark crimson.**

"**I've been called many things in my time, but never 'mommy'," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.**

"**You called him 'MOMMY'?" Draco laughed, "Good job…"**

"**Speaking of mommies," Hermione said, "Ron, isn't that yours? Talking to… Draco's?"**

**Ron leaned out the window and grunted, "Yeah, I guess it is…"**

"**Come with me…we can talk to your mothers later…" Dumbledore ushered them inside. "We only have a small visiting time. They'll make it longer when they get Mr. Malfoy stable."**

"**Hello," a witch said cheerfully, "Can I help you?"**

"**Yes, in fact you can," Dumbledore replied, "Can you tell us where Lucius Malfoy is?"**

"**Hmmm…" the witch flipped through her book, "Here we are, Malfoy, Lucius…correct? He's on the Fourth Floor… Room 1598… Intensive Care… he's not stable. Have the healers working with him given you permission? I'm sorry but you will-"**

"**It is all on this form," Dumbledore handed her a piece of parchment. "We have brought his son and a couple of his friends."**

"**Well," the witch carefully read the letter, "I don't know if his friends can see Lucius, but I think his son should be able to. Just talked to his wife. She also said he wanted to see him. Alright, you can go on up…" **

"**So, if we do go in, what do we say?" Ron asked as they walked up. "Hope you're feeling better?"**

"**Yeah, that sounds about right…" Hermione said nervously.**

"**It should be more like 'I hope you get better'," Draco contradicted.**

"**We are here," Dumbledore announced, "They are only letting Draco in for the time being, so the rest of you are free to wander if you like. And as we are in a hospital, I am not worried that you will go and kill and or harm yourselves."**

**Draco walked up to the door and it swung open. A Healer stood over a figure in a bed. "Here, you need to drink this. It should stabilize you a little more." The Healer placed a goblet on the table next to the bed. **

"**Can…I…see-?" the figure croaked.**

"**Your son? Yes, he's here…" The Healer motioned for Draco to come over. "I'll be going now," the Healer said to Draco quietly, "Make sure he drinks the potion…"**

"**Yeah, okay," Draco muttered.**

**Lucius struggled for a few seconds but managed to sit up. "Hey…" he said hoarsely, "Glad you made it…out alive I mean…" His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked paler than usual.**

"**Are you okay?" Draco sat down beside him, "How long are you going to be like this? Are you going to die? Why-"**

**Lucius put up his hand, "I'm fine…but I've lost all feeling in the lower half of my body…BUT the Healers think it's reversible. Can you hand me the goblet? It helps…"**

**Draco handed him the goblet and Lucius drained it in one gulp. "Yech…" Lucius grinned, "Not very tasty but it helps. I have to take this once every hour."**

"**You've already got some energy back…" Draco smiled nervously.**

"**Cheer up," Lucius put the goblet back on the table, "I'm getting better. Some Healer gave me a Wakefulness Draught. I was vibrating; caffeine overload… Do you know if Neville snowboards?"**

"**No, why?" **

"**I had this weird dream… Neville was in our kitchen doing 360's on a snowboard. The problem was, he never left the ground, just kept spinning in circles. Oh yeah, and you were running around with a stew pot on your head…"**

"**How did you know it was me then?" Draco smiled.**

"**Well, remember when you were-"**

"**Sorry to interrupt…" Hermione walked in along with Harry, Ron, and Neville. "They said we could come."**

"**Good," Lucius nodded his head, "You're all alive. Neville, do you know how to snowboard?"**

"**What?" Neville looked shocked, "No, I can't…"**

"**Draco," Harry pulled up a chair, "Do you really run around with a stew pot on your head?"**

"**Hey it was one time! I was thirteen and bored and stupid…" Draco blushed.**

"**And you dented our kitchen door…" Lucius grumbled.**

"**So that's why!" Hermione said, "I was wondering why it had a chunk missing …"**

"**You did not run a round with a stewpot on your head once," Narcissa walked in, "Remember the week before school started? You-"**

"**Mum, don't!" Draco said loudly.**

"**Dear," Lucius contradicted, "he didn't run around with a stew pot on his head-"**

"**Yeah, see he's on my side!" Draco smiled.**

"**-It was a crock pot…" Lucius finished.**

"**Really?" Narcissa said thoughtfully.**

"**Hey! Dad, please shut up!"**

"**What else has Draco done? Oh yeah, there was that one time you tried to prove you were immortal by jumping out the window on the first floor…" **

"**I was young…" Draco said when he noticed everyone staring at him.**

"**And disturbed," Narcissa muttered.**

"**But now we know the truth," Lucius announced, "Gryffindors are immortal…"**

"**He's right, you know…" Harry said.**

"**Let's prove it…" Draco grinned.**

"**Okay, just…uh…don't hit me in any vital organs or anything I may need. Oh, and NO killing curses."**

"**So basically, I can poke you incessantly," Draco poked him. "POKE!"**

"**HEY!" Harry said annoyed.**

"**No one poke anyone to death…" Lucius said sternly, "But you can keep poking Harry, he's immortal…"**

"**Thanks…" Harry muttered.**

"**We have to go," Hermione announced, "It's almost seven."**

"**Already?"**

"**POKE!"**

"**Ron, don't you start TOO!"**

"**POKE! Hehehe!" **

"**NEVILLE!"**

"**Aw, what the heck, POKE!"**

"**Mr. MALFOY!"**

"**Ow…" Lucius groaned, "I think I pulled a muscle…"**

"**Poking someone?" Draco looked at him.**

"**You try getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse five times and then roll over and poke a moving TARGET!"**

"**Sorry, dad," Draco smirked, "Don't…er…injure yourself further…"**

"**I'm sorry but you'll have to leave…" a Healer said quietly, "Well, you've got him talking… and he drank his potion!"**

"**Despite the fact it tasted like-" Luecius muttered before he was cut off by Narcissa.**

"**Thank you for allowing us to visit…" Narcissa inclined her head while shooting Lucius a stern glance. "And you… no profane language, you hear me? If you wouldn't say it around your son, don't say it!"**

"**Mum, dad's cussed out-" Draco began while Lucius made a slashing motion at his throat to cut him off. "What I meant to say is dad never cussed out anyone, at least not in front of me. Yeah, that's about it. Yup… never cussed out anyone… Nope, not even Dobby…" Draco saw the look from his father and quickly said, "Shutting up, dad…"**

**Once outside, Harry started laughing at Draco, "Smart move… Do you even know when to shut up?"**

"**No, not really…" Draco grinned, "Mum's probably lecturing dad right now and threatening him… She's always like that though. Way over-protective. Makes up for my dad, I guess… He's really pretty relaxed about disciplining me… except in public. Even then he really doesn't care."**

"'**Play nicely' I bet that's all he says…" Hermione remembered the encounter with Lucius in their second year.**

"**And 'No touching'…" Harry muttered.**

"**And 'Wait til I tell your mother!'" Draco imitated.**

"**I still can't believe your dad's the relaxed one…" Ron said in a shocked voice.**

"**He's not… just in the discipline. He's really uptight about my grades, friends, girlfriends, who I'm going to marry, my future, my responsibilities, sports, and stuff like that." Draco corrected.**

"**Who you're going to MARRY?" Ron yelped, "It's a little early for that!"**

"**My mum got married when she was eighteen…" Draco said.**

"**My parents got married in their early twenties according to Sirius," Harry said as the walked down to the lobby.**

"**Mine got married when my mum was twenty and my dad was twenty-one…" Ron said. "How old was your dad, Draco?"**

"**Twenty-three, I think…" **

"**Oh… so they're five years apart?" Ron asked.**

"**Good job, Ron, you know your math!"**

"**Come along," Dumbledore walked over to them, "The carriages are waiting."**

**They arrived back at Hogwarts just as dinner was over. "Darn," Ron muttered, "It was turkey night."**

"**If you like," Dumbledore smiled, "I can get some food from the kitchens for you. Ron, I assume you would like turkey… What would anyone else like?"**

"**Turkey's fine," Harry said.**

**Neville thought for a few seconds, "How about spaghetti?"**

**Hermione answered quickly, "Just a salad…"**

"**And you Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**Huh?" Draco looked up, "Sorry…ummm… how about some Pan-Asian cuisine?"**

"**So Ron and Harry would like turkey, Neville wants noodles, Hermione wants salad, and Draco wants Asian cuisine," Dumbledore counted on his fingers. "Go sit in the Great Hall, your food will be here soon…"**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22: You're Making Me Blush

"Hello, Harry, I see you're eating dinner late," Professor Lupin sat down, "Fleur will be here tomorrow. I'm so glad they found her. She was found in a graveyard in the middle of a riot…The Ministry came in just as Dumbledore had gotten things under control. Most of the Death Eaters attacking him were captured. Although, a couple were let off because they were helping Dumbledore… Can you imagine that? The man their leader fears was being assisted by his followers!"

"Wow," Hermione said, "Did Fleur get out okay?"

"Yes, she did, thank heavens," Lupin said in a relieved way, "I also heard several people were found dead, though…and that you five were there…" Lupin grinned, "Harry, you're dad would've been proud… Were you there to rescue Fleur?"

"Sort of…" Harry muttered.

"By the way, Sirius has begun working as an Auror again and he found something out. One Death Eater, Dolsmov or Dolohoe-"

"Dolohov," Draco corrected.

"Yeah, him," Lupin said, "Anyway, there's a rumor that he and a few other brave Death Eaters have split off from You-Know-Who…"

"But couldn't that get them killed?" Hermione gasped.

"Hope so…" Draco muttered.

"Why did they split?" Ron asked.

"Because they feel You-Know-Who's no longer doing his 'job', whatever it is… and that he's no longer dealing out just punishments…" Lupin guessed, "Sirius told me that they're going to work against You-Know-Who-"

"To help us?" Neville asked, "Fight him, I mean…"

"No," Lupin sighed, "Unfortunately, they're going to do the exact same thing You-Know-Who is doing or was doing, according to them. They're also going to strike not only Muggle-borns and half-bloods but Death Eaters and their families that they think pose the most threat to their group; which means they may do your job Harry and kill You-Know-Who."

"That means I may not come back from Christmas break alive," Draco joked.

"What?" Lupin turned his head to Draco.

"Well, Dolohov has always seen my father as a threat to his position; so it's only logical he's go after us."

"Maybe you could stay here…" Hermione said. "You'd be safer…"

"And have more fun," Ron added.

"My house at Christmas is more insane than it usually is; it's awesome," Draco grinned, "Plus I know where my parents hide ALL my presents…"

"Well, Sirius is going to tell your father all of that when he gets better. With luck, he'll probably be home for Christmas…" Lupin smiled a little, "But I bet your father will want to go home recovered or not."

"Either that or the Healers will MAKE him go home," Draco smiled even wider, "He's not the easiest person to get along with…"

"Neither are you," Harry contradicted.

"Oh stop it," Draco joked, "You're making me blush…" He yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm done. I'll see you all in the morning and remember, one more week of lessons and then CHRISTMAS!"

"I can't wait!" Harry said excitedly, "Now that Sirius has a job and has cleared his name; I can go live with him! HOORAY!"

"Well…good night," Lupin got up. "I'll see you tomorrow in my class. I have the work you need to make up… It's not a lot so don't look at me like that, Ron… STOP!"

Ron was trying his best to give Lupin puppy eyes and get out of his work. "Darn," he said resuming his usual expression. "It works all the time with my mum…"

"Do I look like your mum?" Lupin smiled, "And those were not puppy eyes. Trust me… I know exactly what they look like. Oh shoot… tomorrow's the beginning of the full moon. I won't be in class, but hopefully, Fleur will. If not, I'll have your work on my desk. You can just get it from there." He yawned, "I really need to go to bed, good night…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked up to there common room and discussed the events they had just learned of.

"I bet You-Know-Who will kill them all," Ron said, "I mean, the guy is scary. He knows everything."

"I'm sure they could pull it off," Hermione argued, "It's not like he's everywhere at once."

"You have no idea!" Harry yawned. "Well, good night, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning…"

"'Night everyone…" Hermione waved and walked off to her common room.

"Well, that's good," Ron whispered as he and Harry got into bed. "Everything's turned out right…"

"Except one thing's bugging me…" Harry said, "Dolohov has decided to go after Draco… and his family…"

"He might go after you, Harry," Neville said fearfully. "I mean, just to spite You-Know-Who, he might kill you!"

"I don't know," Harry said sleepily. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't…"

"Yeah, we're probably safe…" Ron muttered, "Honestly, Neville, you worry too much…"


End file.
